¡Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo!
by HasukA
Summary: Hinata, después de vivir un "pequeño" accidente en donde Kiba queda involucrado, descubre que siente algo más que amor fraternal hacia el moreno... "Yo…yo… ¡Me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo!" -Imposible—susurré en un tono casi inaudible...
1. Introducción

Hola! Este es mi deguno fic en Fan Fiction...bueno en general también xD  
Espero les guste, si notan algun error diganme plis, cuando escribí esto estaba medio ida jeje ^^U bueno, como dije espero les guste.

**Hinata, Kiba ni ninguno de los personajes me pertencen (**a excepción de _Llia y Jake_**) todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**.

¡Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo!

_Introducción _

Era, como siempre, una mañana calida en la gran ciudad de Konoha. No había nada nuevo, según yo, claro, y era otra mañana en la que me tendría que levantar para ir al colegio y ver a mis amigos, todo como siempre.

En los alrededores, y en realidad en casi todo Japón, la gente pensaba que la ciudad de Konoha era la más feliz del país, claro que hasta cierto punto lo era pero, como en toda ciudad también existían sus problemas. A pesar de estos la cuidad siempre estaba en paz, siguiendo una rutina que, por alguna razón, a nadie hartaba, bueno solo a ciertas personas, entre ellas, mi mejor amigo Kiba y a la vez también a mí aunque fuera solo un poco, pues he estado hablando y no me presento, mi nombre: Hyuga Hinata.

***

Me levanté otra mañana para ir al colegio, quiera ver a mis amigos ya que era lunes de nuevo, y había pasado el fin de semana encerrada en mi casa sin tener absolutamente nada que hacer. Aún un poco adormilada caminé hasta la puerta de mi baño y la abrí con pesadez recargándome en ella—algún día terminaría cayendo—sin darle mucha importancia a el asunto de la puerta, me dirigí hacia la regadera y abrí el agua caliendo, me quité la ropa de un jalón y entré en la regadera, lavé mi cabello como todas y cada una de las mañanas, solo que esta ves un poco más rápido para evitar llegar tarde a el "preciado" colegio, salí disparada del baño y me puse el uniforme, mi blusa blanca, mi falda azul marino, mis calcetas blancas, el horripilante suéter y mi corbata, todo con el signo de la preparatoria de Konoha. Al terminar de vestirme, cepille mi cabello hasta dejarlo un poco aplacado, me puse un nada de maquillaje y salí de mi cuarto, baje las escaleras de la gran casa a toda velocidad para llegar directo al comedor en donde, mi hermana, primo y padre llegaban para desayunar al igual que yo, con la timidez tan típica de mi saludé a todos:

— ¡Bu...Buenos días Hanabi-chan!—saludé a mi hermana menor— ¡Buenos días Neji oni-san! —Saludé a Neji, y por último a mi padre— ¡Buenos días padre!—dije he hice una reverencia, como todas y cada una de las aburridas mañanas.

Desayuné con todo mi familia, no era nada nuevo pero variaba con todos los anteriores días del típico desayuno, cereal, cereal y más cereal… ¿Ya mencioné el cereal?, hoy desayunábamos algo diferente, huevos con tocino, en lo personal el huevo no era exactamente lo que más me gustaba, pero el tocino podía remediarlo, claro, yo AMABA el tocino.

Terminé de desayunar y subí de nuevo a mi cuarto para alistarme con lo último y tomar mi mochila para salir hacia la preparatoria. Una vez arriba me cepille los dientes y arreglé mí cabello…de nuevo, dándole unos cuantos cepillazos. Al terminar Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras a la mayor velocidad que me permitían mis piernas, bajaba dando pequeños saltos y de puntillas, mi hermana me describía como una ardilla bajando las escaleras a lo cual yo le tomaba poca importancia.

Al llegar al piso de abajo—una vez segura de que en cualquier momento mis piernas no fallarían y yo fuera a dar al suelo—salí por la puerta principal y mi—preciado—celular empezó a vibrar sin control. Lo contesté sin siquiera ver el número, sabía perfectamente quien era la única persona que podía llamar a esa hora, claro no había ningún otro loco que me llamara a las 6:30 de la mañana solo él.

—Hola chico _ye ye—_le dije con ánimos.

—Jaja, hola chica _ye ye—_rió él, mientras me saludaba—creo que ya lo sabes pero bueno…ya voy para ya, llego en unos 5…4…3…2…1…—cuando terminó la frase estaba frente a mi casa con el celular pegado en el oído.

—¡Sip!, creo que si lo sé—mencioné aún hablándole al celular.

—Vamos sube—me hizo señas con la mano para que subiera a su moto y así poder llegar a la escuela.

—Que exigente te me has vuelto mi querido Kiba—bromeé mientras subía.

—¿Tu crees, mi querida Hinata?—preguntó inocente…según yo…claro.

—En realidad…no, jiji—le confesé traviesa, ahora íbamos avanzando un poco más rápido conforme avanzábamos en el camino, hasta que fuimos a la velocidad de siempre.

—¡Ja!, lo sabía—dijo divertido.

—Ah…—suspiré—soy tan predecible—le dije mientras rolaba los ojos—por cierto no te saludé—mencioné girando un poco mi cabeza y dándole un "beso" en la mejilla, aunque mejor dicho puse mi mejilla junta a la suya y le di el beso al aire, ahora todo el mundo se saludaba así, el aire debía sentirse muy afortunado. (Aire: Woooo, soy afortunado, jojojo)

—Cierto casi lo olvido—dijo repitiendo el mismo proceso que yo, solo que el no se volteo sino que yo tuve que hacerme para delante y el beso el aire.

Por fin llegamos a la preparatoria y Kiba estacionó su moto en el lugar de siempre, bajamos juntos de la moto y nos adentramos en la escuela, esta era muy grande y estaba muy bien decorada, llena de árboles y flores que le daban buen "aspecto" al lugar, ya que, claro, ninguna escuela puede tener buen "aspecto" solo por el simple hecho de que… ¡es una escuela!

Seguimos caminando por el interior de la escuela Kiba con su tipo andar indiferente y con estilo, el traía su mochila colgando de un solo hombro, ese era el estilo de Kiba. Yo, en cambio, iba con mi andar torpe pero aún así seguro, traía una bolsa como mochila, en realidad no era una "bolsa" en sí sino que era más bien un estilo de mochila. Nos detuvimos hasta topar con nuestros casilleros para así poder sacar los libros correspondientes para el día.

—¿Qué nos toca hoy, Hinata?—me preguntó con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

—De veras que tú nunca cambias, ya llevamos cinco meses de escuela y aun no te aprendes el horario…hay Kiba—lo reprimí—bueno, primero… Mate—dije.

— ¡Oh genial!—dijo con pesadez.

—Lo sé—afirmé asiendo cara de disgusto, a lo que Kiba respondió con una pequeña y silenciosa carcajada, claro silenciosa en el termino de que no resonó en todo el pasillo, solo dos o tres casilleros adelante—Después… Música, japonés, biología y el receso—terminé por fin.

—¡Woo! Una buena noticia—bromeó

—Vamos—le dije terminando de sacar mis cosas y haciendo ademán de irme.

--Ya voy, ya voy—refunfuñó e hizo un puchero a lo cual yo me reí.

Después de eso nos encontramos con nuestros amigos y una chica nueva que se había unido al "grupo" hacia poco más de un año, su nombre era Llia, era una chica de una gran belleza y además muy inteligente, tenía el cabello castaño con unos rayos dorados, ni ella misma sabia si era rubia con castaño claro o castaña clara con rubia, era un color de cabello extraño pero bello, sus ojos eran entre verdes y azulados o, como ella misma los describía, color agua puerca, era un poco mas alta que yo tal ves 2 o 3 centímetros no había una gran diferencia, era una chica que sabía como hacerte reír en cualquier momento pero si te metías con ella podías terminar muy lastimado y estoy hablando de no solo físicamente.

Ella estaba junto con su novio Jacob, que gracias a sus grandes dotes de conquistadora, había conseguido traer de un ala con tan solo una semana de conocerlo, varios chicos estaban celosos de la fortuna que tenía Jake al poder salir con una chica como Llia y a su ves muchas chicas le tenían una envidia especial, si es que no era rencor, a Llia por tener a Jacob como novio, estos dos estaban junto con Temari, Shikamaru, los cuales hacía un años estaban de novios, Ten-Ten y mi primo Neji— ¿a que hora había llegado él aquí?, ¡si yo salí primero con Kiba!— Sakura, Ino, Sai, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Gaara, hermano de Temari y de Kankuro, solo que este se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, por que según el "éramos demasiados", Sasuke, que había regresado después de dos largos años estudiando en Alemania, y al final…Naruto, mi primer amor, si se podía llamar a eso "amor" ahora, con sinceridad, yo le guardaba un profundo cariño pero ese supuesto "amor" que yo le tenía había ido desapareciendo con los años dejando ese espacio libre para otra persona. En fin éramos una bola y ahora que lo pensaba Kankuro tenía mucha razón, éramos demasiados, fácilmente todos juntos podíamos formar más de la mitad de un grupo de la preparatoria, por fortuna, y digo por fortuna por que si no terminaríamos todos hartos, los unos con los otros, estábamos medianamente "bien" distribuidos en los diferentes grupos, yo, por ejemplo, estaba con Kiba, Llia, Ten-Ten, mi primo y Jake. Mientras que Sakura estaba con Naruto, Temari, Shino y Gaara.

Sasuke por su parte, estaba con Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino y Sai.

Si bien éramos un montón, la parte buena del asunto es que todos nos llevábamos con todos no había "separaciones" en nuestro "pequeño" grupo, claro "pequeño"…

Al principio, cuando conocimos a Llia, a Ino no le gustaba para nada que esta estuviera en el grupo, ya que al principio Llia llamaba la atención de los chicos, pero después de dejar bien claro que no quería nada de nada con ellos—y demostrándolo no exactamente de la manera más "dulce"—Ino se relajó y tomó a Llia como una más del grupo.

-¡Hola chicos!—saludé. Todos me saludaron, Kiba hizo lo mismo que yo y fue cuando sonó la campana que salimos de nuestra ensoñación llamada: Los chicos que estorban en el pasillo mientras platican de no-se-que cosas.

Nos dividimos esquivando a los ríos de gente que pasaban por ahí, haciendo giro, maroma y teatro logramos llegar a tiempo a nuestro salón.

Ahí estaba la—chan, chan, chan—profesora de Mate, más conocida como… "La bruja despeinada"o, "Anti-peines" obviamente ese nombre se lo había ganado a pulso y es que en verdad asustaba, al parecer no tocaba el cepillo ni de casualidad por las mañanas daba… miedo. En esa escuela había mucha gente…rarita.

Pasó una larga y MUY aburrida clase de mate, midiendo cosas y aprendiendo una sarta de tonterías que no nos servirían para nada en el futuro, bueno eso era según yo. A pesar de todo esto yo mantenía unas calificaciones bastante buenas, no era exactamente una estudiante perfecta, pero era muy buena en eso de la escuela.

Seguimos así hasta que el—bendito—timbre hizo su aparición en nuestros oídos y en menos de medio minuto el salón estaba desértico.

-Ah—suspiró Kiba—me aburro—

-Ni me lo digas, en cualquier momento voy a caer inconsciente—dijo Llia medio arrastrándose por el piso—me muero—chilló mientras sacaba la legua como actuando a alguien muerto.

-No exageres Llia, jaja—se rió Ten-Ten.

-Ten-Ten ti…tiene razón Llia, cr…creo que es demasiado aburrido todo esto pero…-lo pensé un momento—No—dije de golpe—tienes razón, yo también me muero—dije "arrastrándome" igual que ella. Ese día se me estaba pasando especialmente LENTO.

-Ven no soy la única—bostezó Llia medio delirante y con los parpados a medio cerrar.

-Hmp—soltó Neji de repente— ¡Uy que raro!, ¿De mi primo? ¿Cómo creen?—después de emitir el "poco común sonido" dijo—en cierto sentido tienen razón que las clases se están tornando especialmente aburridas este día, pero, creo que no es como para que armen un alboroto así—se quejó.

-Las chicas tienen razón, Neji, esto está como para morirse del puro aburrimiento—esta ves fue Kiba el que habló mientras avanzaba a un lado de mi y me ponía el brazo alrededor de los hombros, de repente me susurró muy cerca del oído para que nadie lo escuchara—no le des el gusto—me dijo, lo comprendí inmediatamente así que me enderecé y deje de "arrastrarme", no iba a darle el gusto a Neji…bueno creo que a eso se refería…

Llia se enderezo de la nada y se empezó a estirar, después de que oyera que todos los huesos de su espalda tronaran, vi como se dirigía hacia Jake y la hablaba de no-se-que cosas.

Seguimos caminando hasta que nos topamos con los demás, charlamos, bla, bla, bla, sonó en timbre y nos repartimos, cada quien a su clase, así pasaron las siguientes clases hasta que por fin dieron las cuatro y salimos de la escuela.

-¡Gracias Dios!—gritó Naruto viendo hacia el cielo y extendiendo los brazos.

-Definitivamente Dios existe y me odia—decía Lee con cataratas bajando de sus ojos— ¡Reprobé Geografía! ¿¡Por qué!?—seguía "llorando", otros comentarios como esos se hicieron presentes durante el viaje, hasta que por fin llegamos a comer a nuestro restaurante favorito, sí de T-O-D-O-S, así con todas sus letras y las mayúsculas, nos había costado mucho trabajo encontrar un restaurante, poco caro, donde cupiéramos todos y sobre todo, donde a TODOS nos gustara la comida, en este servían desde hamburguesas y ensaladas hasta carnes finas y ramen de cerdo y de todo lo que se te pudiera ocurrir. Todos pedimos lo de siempre y comimos muy rico, no sabía si era yo pero cada vez que iba a ese peculiar restaurante la comida sabía más rica cada vez.

Terminamos el día de esa forma comimos y después nos despedimos para ir a nuestras respectivas casas, como siempre Kiba me llevó a la mía, mientras que Neji se perdía con Ten-Ten y llegaban un poco más tarde que nosotros.

~*****~

Bueno he aquí otra de mis porquerias jojojojo!!  
Que la disfruten!!

**Aire:** En esta historia yo soy el más afortunado, ¡Oh Aire! ¡Oh Aire! wooo wooo!

Bye bye!! ^.^  
**Hasuki chan~!!**


	2. Una presión en el pecho

Hola! Bueno aquí la continuación espero les guste...

**Kiba, Hinata ni ninguno de sus personajes (**_a excepción de Llia y Jake_**) me perteneces, todos son prpiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Capítulo anterior…

Terminamos el día de esa forma comimos y después nos despedimos para ir a nuestras respectivas casas, como siempre Kiba me llevó a la mía, mientras que Neji se perdía con Ten-Ten y llegaban un poco más tarde que nosotros.

***

Una presión en el pecho…

La semana había pasado desde aquel lunes aburrido y la escuela estaba por terminar de nuevo, para, por fin, poder disfrutar el tan esperado fin de semana. Toda esa semana me la había pasado con Kiba, era…extraño, en cierto modo ya que normalmente estaba con él, era mi mejor amigo, pero por alguna razón esa semana en especial había pasado más tiempo de lo normal con mi mejor amigo y, por alguna razón la cual mi retorcida mente desconocía, esa remota palabra que era nada más y nada menos que: "amigo" se empezaba a tornar un poco molesta en la "relación amistosa" Hinata-Kiba.

***

Me levanté el viernes, de nuevo, para ir a la escuela, en los últimos días algo raro me estaba pasando y lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Me vestí y bañé—aunque más bien sería al revés—como _flash, _cepillé mi cabello y le puse un pequeño broche, realmente insignificante, pero se veía bien en mi confundida cabeza.

Bajé a desayunar a toda velocidad como siempre. Hoy era uno de los desayunos que más odiaba, cereal. No era que personalmente odiara el cereal, pero después de desayunarlo 3 días seguidos una terminaba harta. Cuando terminé de desayunar subí de nuevo a mi habitación y metí todos mis libros de un jalón, también metí mi i-pod y mi "súper" bolsa de maquillaje, junto con un montón de basura que era ya parte de mi mochila.

Bajé, de nuevo, a la máxima velocidad posible, y me paré en la entrada de mi casa, alguien llamó a mi celular, sabía perfectamente quien era pero…por alguna razón, que no sabía, no quería contestarle, aun así tuve que hacerlo…

-Bueno—contesté

-¡Hola!—me dijo él con ánimos.

-Mmm—musité

-¿Qué tienes?—me preguntó y pode notar en su voz un deje de preocupación. En ese momento algo extraño, algo así como una fuerza magnética de otra planeta, me hizo levantar los ánimos, me hizo pensar que yo le importaba… ¡¿Pero que rayos…?! Por qué maldita sea estaba pensando eso, no era que Kiba me gustara… ¿O si?

-No nada, no te preocupes—dije notablemente más feliz.

-Que bien—exclamó con más tranquilidad.

Todo esto de "mis sentimientos encontrados" me había estado pasando desde hacía más o menos tres días, bueno en realidad todo comenzó el martes por la tarde a la hora de la salida en el tan concurrido pasillo de la enorme escuela…

_Flash Back _

_El martes por la tarde unos 10 minutos antes de saliéramos para ir a nuestras casas, Kiba y yo nos encontrábamos guardando nuestras cosas para así, al fin, poder irnos. Ya íbamos a la salida cuando descubrí que uno de mis tenis tenía la agujeta desabrochada, ya que ese día, por fortuna, nos tocaba deportes. Le pregunté a Kiba que si me esperaba en lo que yo ataba ese molesto cordón. _

_Cuando me agaché para amarrarlo, aún nos encontrábamos en la zona de los casilleros, así que Kiba se recargó en uno de ellos frente a mí para, así, poder esperarme. Cuando terminé de atar en rebelde cordón, me levanté y quede frente a frente con Kiba, lo cual, a decir verdad, era poco extraño entre nosotros dos. Estábamos apunto de emprender camino hacia la concurrida salida, cuando, de repente, una chica accidentalmente me empujó, producto de las "miles" de personas que pasaban por ahí asiendo así que…que…_

_¡Mis labios chocaran de lleno contra los de Kiba! Me quedé en blanco por más de medio segundo y después, sin saber bien el por qué, cerré los ojos por puro impulso al igual que Kiba. Me dejé llevar por el tan repentino beso, abrazándolo por el cuello y él tomándome de la cintura. Después de unos segundos más__, los dos abrimos los ojos como platos y nos separamos más o menos a un metro de distancia uno del otro._

_Kiba tenía un sonrojo bastante notorio en sus morenas mejillas y las pupilas dilatadas, con una cara de sorpresa irreconocible. Yo, en cambio, estaba que echaba humo por los oídos, mi cara estaba absolutamente bañada en rojo, bueno eso era lo que suponía por el ardor intenso que sentía en mis redondeadas mejillas, sentía que estaba tan roja que podría poner celoso a un tomate._

_Sin decir palabra alguna salimos en silencio del bullicioso edificio, al parecer todos estaban tan ocupados en lo suyo que nadie se había dado cuenta, eso, para mí, era un gran alivio._

_Caminamos a paso lento hasta su moto, donde el se subió y espero a que yo hiciera lo mismo pero sin mirarme o decirme nada, hasta cierto punto agradecía que no me mirara, ya que, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría resistir con su obscura mirada directa en mis ojos, seguramente me desmayaría de la pura vergüenza, lo cual, era muy común en mi. _

_No hubo ni una palabra durante todo el viaje, lo único que se pudo llegar a escuchar fue un quejido de Kiba al encontrar mucho trafico en una gran avenida, y así en completo silencio llegamos a la mansión Hyuga…mi casa. _

_Me levanté silenciosamente del asiento soltando a Kiba con delicadeza, cubriendo mi aún sonrojado rostro con mi cabello me apresuré hacía la puerta de mi gigantesco hogar, que ahora, por alguna razón, tenía tantas ganas de ver, cosa que, en un día normal, no me imaginaría nunca. _

_Antes de que pudiera salir huyendo de Kiba, este me tomó por la muñeca con fuerza, no suficiente para lastimarme pero el agarre era firme. _

—_Dis… Discúlpame—titubeó—yo…yo lo siento…no…no quería—decía cosas incomprensibles mientras se sonrojaba. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y emití un pequeño ruido de sorpresa, me acerqué a el haciendo que rompiera su agarre y le dije:_

_-No…no fue…tú…tu cul…culpa, Ki…Kiba—mencioné en un susurro y sin más le di un beso en la mejilla, aunque en realidad fue al aire tan afortunado, y me fui, estaba ves, sintiendo como el humo salía por mis oídos. _

_Fin flash back _

Desde ese día había sentido todas esas cosas extrañas que normalmente no sentía, era…era como si una presión en mi pecho se apoderara de mi cada ves que veía a Kiba, eso… ¿podría significar algo?

El y yo no habíamos hablado del tema desde ese día, pero, algo… algo me decía que tenía que resolver el asunto.

Llegamos a la escuela y el ambiente se destensó por fin, después de tres largos días, y Kiba por alguna razón, posó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, en ese momento sentí como un ardor—humillante—se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-¿Ki…Kiba?—pregunté insegura y tartamudeando— ¡Uff! Rarísimo en mi…—

-¿Si Hinata?—me preguntó.

-¿Qué…que haces?—pregunté sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Te…te molesta?...yo…lo siento—Genial me había metido en un problema, lo que menos quería era herir los sentimientos de mi…mi… ¿Qué se suponía que era Kiba exactamente? ¿Mi mejor amigo?

-¡No!—exclamé rápidamente mientras tomaba su mano y la ponía alrededor de mis hombros de nuevo.

Kiba quedó con una cara de sorpresa que jamás había visto, pero después de "captar"—por así decirlo—mi acción, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes como solo a veces, cuando estaba muy feliz, lo solía hacer.

Entramos sin decir una palabra más, Kiba tomándome por los hombros, y yo con un sonrojo que se podía notar del otro lado del mundo, aunque, aun así, estaba extremadamente contenta, ni yo sabía por qué, pero… así lo era.

Como todos los días llegamos a nuestros casilleros y fue entonces cuando Kiba me soltó. Sentí un pequeño y casi insignificante vacío cuando los fuertes brazos de mi mejor amigo, aunque en realidad no estuviera segura de lo que era de mi, se separaron de mi cuerpo dejándome así libre para poder sacar las cosas de mi amontonado casillero.

Después de mencionarle a Kiba las materias asignadas para el viernes continuamos nuestro viaje y de nuevo rodeó mis hombros con sus fornidos brazos productos del ejercicio.

Llegamos con los demás y, la mayoría, nos miró como si por fin obtuvieran algo que hacía mucho tiempo estuvieran esperando. Cada quién se fue a su salón destruyendo de nuevo nuestra perfecta ensoñación ya nombrada como: Los chicos que estorban en el pasillo mientras platican de no-se-que cosas.

Antes de que todos nos dispersáramos por ahí Ino, Sakura y Temari me susurraron:

-Ya era hora Hinata, creímos que nunca iba a pasar—terminaron mirándome pícaramente y sonriendo como tontas.

Me fui corriendo del lugar por que se hacía tarde y sin comprender bien las palabras de las chicas me puse a un lado de Kiba esperado, de nuevo, a que sus brazos me rodearan para así sentir esa emoción en mi estómago que no sabía describir.

Mientras iba caminando Ten-ten me miró con una sonrisa y después miro a Kiba, de lo cual este ni se inmutó, y fue en ese momento que pasó…

Lo comprendí todo…

¡Ellas…Ellas creían que Ki…Kiba y yo éramos…éramos novios!

Eso no podía ser ¿Cómo…cómo iban a pensar eso…?

Me sonrojé en el mismo momento que todo se ordenó para mí. Ahora comprendía perfectamente lo que era esa extraña emoción que sentía en mi estómago, esa…esa presión en el pecho que me atormentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Kiba.

Yo…yo…

¡Me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo!

-Imposible—susurré en un tono casi inaudible, fue entonces cuando todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor encajó. Fue entonces cuando mi extraña mente lo entiendo todo.

* * *

Hola! De nuevo...  
Pues sé que es my corto este cap, lo sé lo sé, soy una bruja malvada del mal xD. Lo que pasa es que estas dos semanas estuve llena de trabajos y exámenes, como ya se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad (Wiii) mis maestros se volvieron locos y empezaron a dejar trabajos a lo tonto, pero la parte buena del asunto es que mis calificaciones mejoraron INCREIBLEMENTE, el periodo pasado me fue de la patada y esta ves me fue un poco mejor...creo aun no tengo las calificaciones pero confio en MI inteligentud (claro, esa palabla ni exciste xD) que, por sierto, es MIA de MI xD .

**Aire**: Yo siempre seré el más afontunado jojojo Soy Santa xD

Bueno Aire y yo nos despedimos  
Bye bye~!!

**_Hasuki chan~!!_** y **_Aire~!!_**


	3. Ay no es cierto

Hola!!

_**Kiba, Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia (** a excepción de Llia y Jake**) me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

Ay no es cierto

_**K**__iba __**I**__nuzuka _

Últimamente me la había pasado con Hinata y, no era que me molestara ni mucho menos, en realidad me agradaba bastante. Bueno, me agrada, en especial desde que pasó lo que pasó, el otro día en el aplastado pasillo de la purgante escuela.

_**F**__lash __**B**__ack_

Un martes, apunto de salir de la prisión, Hinata y yo estábamos guardando nuestros libros para poder respirar aire no contaminado por los maestros, letras y esas cosas de la escuela. Estaba alterado quería salir ya, pero a una agujeta de los tenis de Hinata se le ocurrió desamarrarse justo en ese momento. Hinata me preguntó que si la esperaba, acepte, por supuesto, solo que no me imaginaba lo que pasaría después…

Así que tuve que esperar a que Hinata se amarrara el molesto cordón, que justo en ese momento se había desamarrado. No estaba muy dispuesto, ya que, eso implicaba quedarme más tiempo en la prisión; bueno "escuela".

No entendía como podía haber gente que nunca saliera de la escuela, me refiero a los internados y ese tipo de porquerías que hay por ahí. Si yo estuviera en uno—afortunadamente no lo estoy—, huiría, no sé. Me haría el muerto para que cuando me llevaran a tirar—porque yo se que esas crueles personas de los internados no me harían ni un funeral—los atacaría junto con Akamaru con mis súper ataques ninja y los acabaría a todos. Para, después, ser el mega súper apuesto chico salvador de todos las personas en internados, muajajaja. Ahem, ahem, sigamos con la historia…

Bueno cuando Hinata terminó de amarrar su agujeta, se paró frente a mí y me sonrió con su típica sonrisa tímida. Yo estaba recargado en uno de los casilleros y cando estábamos apunto de emprender camino hacia la hermosa salida de ese edificio contaminado… Una de las chicas que corrían hacia la salida desesperadas, empujó a Hinata haciendo que sus rosados labios llegaran y se estamparan estrepitosamente con los míos… En pocas palabras: Nos dimos un beso.

Me dejé llevar por la situación en realidad sin saberlo, involuntariamente, sería la palabra "correcta" para esto… En ese momento perdí completa conciencia de lo que hacía y nada me importaba. Tomé la cintura de Hinata entre mis brazos y ella me rodeó por el cuello mientras cerrábamos los ojos. Acercándola más a mí, profundicé ese accidental beso, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y, al parecer, ella también.

Al reaccionar nos separamos automáticamente como a un metro de distancia sin siquiera voltearnos a ver.

Hinata echaba casi literalmente humo por las orejas mientras que su cara estaba tan roja como un semáforo, cuando marca el alto, claro. Apostaría lo que fuera—menos mi moto— a que yo estaba igual de rojo, sentía un ardor incontrolable en mis mejillas. Que humillante.

Aún sin vernos, lo cual agradecía profundamente, porque la verdad era que no me atrevía ni a verla, salimos de la prisión a paso tortuga, tan, pero tan lento que casi me dolía dar cada paso a su lado.

Subimos a la moto sin hablar, sin mirarnos, sin siquiera hacer un pequeño gesto como, no sé, un suspiro, un queja, nada. Solo el silencio que reinaba, nada más, nada menos…solo silencio. Hinata tardó más de lo común en subir al dichoso aparato el cual yo amaba, la verdad no la culpaba, se veía medio pasmada, así que la esperé.

Al igual que en la salida de la "escuela" el camino fue silencioso, bueno, a excepción de una sarta de "verdades", por así decirlo, que le lancé a un conductor que no se movía entre todo el tráfico. ¿¡Cómo podía haber gente tan idiota como para pararse en media calle?!

Sin más que eso y el ronronear de la moto al acelerar, el camino continuó igual, en ese silencio abrumador. Un incomodo y tenso silencio…

Por fin, podía divisar a lo lejos la gigantesca residencia en donde dejaría a Hinata. No era que no me gustara estar con ella, para nada era eso, en realidad me encantaba estar con ella era como si… Un segundo, me estoy saliendo del tema.

Frené frente a la puerta de su casa, y ella bajó de mi súper máquina motorizada lentamente. Ah, en serio, parecía que lo hacía apropósito…

Era la hora. Había llegado el momento de poner en marcha mi majestuoso plan llamado: "Disculpa con Hinata, por una estupidez estúpida de una estúpida chica que corría hacia la salida de la prisión (hasta cierto punto, no la culpo)"

Tomé rápidamente la muñeca de la chica que hacía menos de 20 segundos había terminado de bajar por completo de mi nave motorizada supersónica, y se encaminaba hacia la entrada de su casa.

Mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo le dije:

-Dis… Discúlpame, yo…yo lo siento—dije apenas con coherencia—No…no quería—balbuceé y después empecé a decir una seria de cosas que ni yo comprendía, ah por Dios esa mujer me podía asustar y poner más nervioso que mi mamá cuando gritaba y se desesperaba, a mis amigos les daba miedo…

Oí como un gesto de sorpresa salía de la boca de Hinata, y esta no solo se quedaba en su boca sino que inundó todo su rostro. Tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos de esos grandes, grandes que hay por ahí en esos restaurantes donde solo quieres que tragues, no comas, a lo bestia. Volviendo a la cara de Hinata, su boca estaba entre abierta en un gesto de pura sorpresa.

- No…no fue…tú…tu cul…culpa, Ki…Kiba— ¡Un segundo…! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No fue mi culpa pero si…bueno ya que…

Sentí como Hinata se despedía de mí con un clásico beso al aire y como un rayo entraba a su casa, casi pude ver como humo salía por sus oídos. Lo que sí pude notar perfectamente fue que estaba más roja que un tomate maduro apunto de echarse a perder.

Arranqué mi vehículo último modelo deportivo rojo y me fui, perdiéndome en la distancia de la repentinamente vacía calle.

En realidad Hinata y yo no habíamos hablado más sobre el tema. Ninguno estaba dispuesto, o tal vez no era el momento. Teníamos que hablarlo, eso me quedaba más claro que el agua de _Chapultepec_*.

Llegué a mi casa y después de guardar mi nave motorizada supersónica última modelo deportiva roja, entré en mi casa y subí a mi habitación donde un somnoliento Akamaru me esperaba. Me tiré sobre la cama a esperar a que me llamaran para comer.

_**F**in **F**lash **B**ack_

***

Desperté otra cansada mañana para ir a lo que, según mi mamá y mi hermana, se llamaba escuela o instituto, yo lo llamaba prisión. Por fortuna de Dios, Kami, Buda, Zeus, Tritón o cualquier poder mágico maravilloso que existiera sobre la tierra era viernes, lo cual significaba que… Mañana era sábado y eso quería decir que… ¡no había escuela!

Me levanté con pesadez de mi cama y después me dispuse a bañarme. El agua hizo que medio despertara y así tuviera más conciencia de mi vida, en verdad como odiaba la escuela…

Salí de bañarme y me puse el horrible uniforme de la horrible escuela, he descubierto que todo mi mundo gira alrededor de la escuela y su horribilidad, rayos…

Terminé de "ajustar" la corbata—aunque apenas con un píe afuera de la casa me la desajustaría, pero bueno— y después hice un intento para peinarme…no lo logré, así que no me peiné. Bajé lo más rápido que pude las escaleras, podía oler el tocino recién hecho desde mi habitación. Me senté y ahí estaba mi hermana leyendo algo que, la verdad, no me interesaba. Desayuné, subí, me la ve los dientes y salí.

Tomé mi supersónica nave deportiva color rojo última modelo motorizada y me encaminé en busca de Hinata, la verdad era que ya casi no hablábamos, nos evitábamos en la escuela y para lo único que hablábamos era cuando la recogía y la llevaba, nada más.

La llame, como todas las mañanas solo que hoy había algo diferente, no sé, creo que estoy loco…

-Bueno—contestó

-¡Hola!—dije yo aparentando ánimos.

-Mmm— ¿Ahora que hice? ¡Por Dios!

-¿Qué tienes?—le pregunté, pero… ¡Agh! Soné como mejor amiga preocupada. En realidad, hasta cierto punto, yo era su mejor amigo y estaba preocupado, pero aún así no podía hablarle así. Había sonado cono un novio o algo por el estilo. Obviamente no me molestaría para nada ser el novio de Hinata, de hecho seria… ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Algo estaba mal conmigo y definitivamente tenía que ver con mis…sentimientos…hacia Hinata.

-No nada, no te preocupes—ahora es adivina, cómo supo que estaba preocupado. Bueno ya no importaba porque noté que su vos ya no estaba tan apagada.

-Que bien—exclamé.

Algo muy, pero muy, extraño sucedía conmigo. Lo peor del asunto era que tenía que ver con Hinata, mi mejor _amiga. _En verdad no sabía cuan molesta se puede volver una simple palabra, si bien era inevitable para mí sentir atracción hacia Hinata, jamás nunca me había confundido tanto. No era que, bueno, yo…me estuviera enamorando de ella ¿verdad?

Seguí meditando en todas esas cosas, en ellas incluida la prisión, hasta que llegamos a la escuela y pude sentir con una carga que llevaba acumulada en el ambiente tres días se dispersó. Todo dio estrepitoso giro, aunque en religad nada había para los demás, para Hinata y yo sí.

Respiré con tranquilidad por una ves en tres días, y me decidí a hacer algo que tal ves tomaría a Hinata por sorpresa. No sabía como reaccionaría, ese, era mi temor.

Cuando los dos bajamos de mi deportivo rojo ultimo modelo, alias: moto, rodeé a Hinata por los hombros con mi brazo, y lo mantuve así. Pude observar como un rubor se acumulaba en las mejillas de Hinata. La había hecho sonrojar, que orgullo, aunque en realidad eso no fuere muy difícil.

-¿Ki…Kiba?—me preguntó tartamudeando.

-¿Si Hinata?—respondí con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué…qué haces?— ¡Auch! Eso me dolió.

-¿Te…te molesta?...yo…lo siento— ¡Oh rayos! De nuevo esa vocecita de _"best friend for ever"_ herida. No me molesto—lo que dijo Hinata, no la vocecita. La vocecita si me molesta—en realidad me…entristeció. Vamos Kiba, Hinata es tu mejor amiga, A-M-I-G-A. Sácate de la cabeza que pueda ser algo más… ¿no es que te guste o la ames? ¿Cierto, Kiba?

-¡No!—exclamó… un segundo… ¿qué? Primero me dice que qué hago y luego que no le molesta… Que mujer más rara, bueno las mujeres son raras de por sí, pero ella era la más rara de todas porque, me volvía loco. Era definitivo había mucho más que amor fraterno en nuestra relación. Sonreí por puro impulso mostrando mis colmillos, ¡rawr! (xD)

Entramos al edificio contaminado sin decir más, yo tomando a mi MEJOR AMIGA por los hombros y ella con un sonrojo que se podía ver del otro lado del mundo, pobre.

Llegamos a nuestros casilleros—lo único que me gustaba de la escuela porque podía guardar basura—y fue cuando solté a Hinata. Vacío. Fue lo que sentí cuando me separé de ella, sonaba más cursi que algo cursi en el mundo de las cosas cursis, pero bueno.

Me dije que tocaba para el día y lo saqué refunfuñando, a quien se la había ocurrido esa porquería de la escuela… Cuando Hinata terminó con los libros y esas cosas nos encaminamos hacia donde estaban los demás y la volví a rodear con mi brazo. A la vez vi como un pequeño rastro de felicidad y emoción pasaba por su rostro. Sonreí en mis adentros.

Cuando llegamos con los demás, todos nos miraron de un forma extraña, no sabría como describirla. Era como si se quitaran algo de enzima que hacía mucho tiempo esperaban, no lo sé, era extraño. Aún así mi brazo no se movió. Charlamos un rato sobre cosas sin sentido hasta que sonó la campano, lo que indicaba que era la… ¡hora de la tortura!

Me encaminé hacia mi salón de clases y pude ver como Ino, Sakura y Temari le susurraban algo, pero no pude ver más ya que Neji me raptó…

-Escúchame bien chico perro— ¡Oye, no hay necesidad de llamarme así!

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunté extrañado.

-Cómo que qué, ¿cuándo?—preguntó.

-¿Cuándo que?—no entendí.

-No te hagas el tonto, ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste a mi prima?—sigo sin entender…

-Neji, sabes que soy de lenta reacción—No entendía nada, que raro era Neji.

-¿Cuándo le preguntaste a mi prima que si quería ser tú novia? Nunca creí que te atreverías, Kiba—OK, eso no me lo esperaba. Neji me siguió preguntando cosas como esas mientras su expresión cambiaba a una pícara y me daba de codazos. No contesté ninguna pregunta.

Cuando Neji por fin me dejo ir, otros tres chicos me volvieron a raptar… ¡Auxilio!

Eran: Naruto, Lee y ¿Shikamaru? Bueno ya que…

-Uy Kiba, por fin. Creímos que jamás te atreverías. Pero en verdad eras tan obvio—fue lo único que mi cabeza captó que me decían…hasta que entendí todo…

¿¡Hinata y yo, novios?! No, no, no… ¿Cómo podían creer eso?, ¿que era obvio que a mi me gustaba?... ¿En serio era tan obvio? ¡Rayos! Todo estaba claro en mi mente ahora, ellos pensaban que Hinata era mi novia y ellas, sin incluir a Hinata, pensaban lo mismo, estaba en un problema.

Ignorando los demás comentarios e indirectas de mis amigos me fui del lugar hacia mi salón, después pude ver como Hinata también salía corriendo del acoso de sus amigas, pero ella en cambio con un signo de interrogación en la cara, no había entendido ni jota de lo que ellas le decían.

Medité unos 3 minutos y no me di cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba alrededor mío hasta que oi que Hinata decía algo…

-Imposible—susurró para ella. Así que también lo había entendido…

Voltee a verla de reojo y pude ver su rostro color escarlata en ese momento un choque, algo así como una descarga eléctrica, paso por mi columna haciéndome entender lo que unos minutos atrás, aun en la entrada de la escuela, me debatía…

-¡Ay no es cierto!—dije, mis acompañantes me voltearon a ver, pero no mi importó.

Ay no, ay no, ay no… eso estaba mal:

1.- Si sentía algo por Hinata, inevitable…

2.- No solo me gustaba como "amiga", me había enamorado de ella.

Fue entonces cuando pensé…

-Ay no es cierto, me enamore de mi…mejor _AMIGA_—y así llegué al salón, con una cara de duda más grande que cualquier otra que halla puesto en la vida.

* * *

***Chapultepec:** Un parque en la Cuidad de México que recibe ese nombre por los capulines. En este parque hay un lago (El Lago de Chapultepec) que no tiene el agua exactamente limpia… Es de color verde turbio y no se puede ver el fondo. No sé si siempre ha sido de ese color o es contaminación. En pocas palabras Kiba esta diciendo una ironía al decir "más _claro_ que el agua de Chapultepec".

* * *

Hola!

Perdoooon por la tardansa, no he tenido mucho tiempo ni inpiración, srry!! ToT.  
Pero aquí está en capítulo tra de la historia, como veran en este cap Kiba es el que narra. Me encanta su forma de contar las cosas y su aberración hacia las escuelas me facina, es por eso que lo puse así, espero les guste...por cierto...

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero todos y todas tuvieran un muy buen año y que el siguiente sea aún mejor!! mucha suerto! felices fiestas!

Nos vemos, ya sabes acepto toda clase de verduras y frutas, por cierto me falta dejar "hablar" a alguien:

**Aire:** Buuuaah en este cap casi no aparesco, sniff sniff.  
**Yo:** No te precupes en el siguiente aparecerás más, lo juro...  
**Aire:** Wiiii!!

Nos vemos~!!  
Bye bye ^.^

**_Hasuki chan~!!  
Aire~!!_**


	4. Dos cosas en la lista

_**Kiba, Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia (**a excepción de Llia y Jake**) me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Aclaraciones:** Tal vez se den cuenta de que Kiba gira mucho sobre el mismo punto y repite constantemente las cosas, lo hice con ese propósito. Ya saben está confundido, cuando uno está confundido—bueno por lo menos cuando yo estoy confundida, ocurre muy seguido—me pongo a girar sobre el mismo punto todo el día. Y también ando "ida" como Kiba en este capítulo. Es nada más una aclaración, ya que se repiten bastantes cosas.

* * *

1.-Sentimientos (los míos), listo

2.-Los de ella, am…pendientes…

¿¡Por qué maldita sea todo esto del "amor" tenía que ser tan…complicado!?

Bien, estaba bastante confundido, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer. Me iba a morir nada más de pura confusión, rayos. Ya me estoy imaginando cosas.

Había dos…no, una, cosa de la que estaba completa y totalmente seguro, hasta lo había anotado en una hojita para no olvidarlo y bueno también para convencerme a mi mismo de que no estaba loco o alguna cosa así.

-Amo a Hinata… No crean que fue fácil escribir eso, wow.

A mi parecer era bastante extraño que yo, el gran, apuesto, sexy, galán, Kiba Inuzuka ¿estuviera enamorado? No, ni yo me lo creía, para empezar "enamorado" era una palabra extraña, era algo así como una combinación entre enano y morado, ósea que…¿Cuándo te enamorabas—o _enmoronabas_, como decían por ahí—te convertías en un enano morado?

Oh por Dios, me estoy volviendo loco, pero tenía que admitirlo, sí, amaba a Hinata ¿ya que?

Si claro "ya que", cómo que "ya que" Kiba, ¡piensa! No es "ya que" porque lo peor, peor, del asunto es que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado yo solo, sino por una chica que corría hacia la salida como si el mundo se le fuera a acabar.

_Flash Back _

¡…!

_Fin Flash Back_

¡Un segundo! Se supone que yo ya conté esa historia. Me estoy volviendo loco. Moriré…bueno todos algún día ¿no?... ¡Agh! Tengo problemas de distracción, o atención…lo que sea.

Volviendo al tema de la estúpida chica que corría hacía la bendita salida de la estúpida prisión estúpidamente, de la cual ya sabemos su historia más que bien…

Era bastante intrigante como un "pequeño" accidente podía cambiar mi perfecto y bien arreglado _Kibalandia_—donde el estupendo Kiba es el rey—en un desastre completo, algo así como una casa—antes perfecta—después de que pasa una estampida de niños de seis años. Es la etapa en la que juegan con todo lo que ven, pero solo los niños, según mi madre las niñas era más "tranquilas".

Además de todo pudieron haber pasado dos cosas completamente diferentes. A Hinata y a mi—sino es que solo era a mi—nos—o me—pasó una, la más complicada a decir verdad.

La primera, y la que era mi caso, consistía en:

1.- "Beso"= sentimientos encontrados ¿wii?

La segunda:

2.- "Beso"= la mosca voló ¿y que?

Tal vez no fui muy afortunado al saber que "mi opción" era la primera, pero, tal ves no sería lo mismo—obvio—si me hubiera tocado la segunda y me refiero a mi relación con Hinata. Ella era una chica especial, en efecto, y yo la quería, la quería muchísimo. Si era sincero, desde que conocí a Hinata—tiempos aquellos—no pude evitar sentir una leve atracción a ella, en especial por su particular inocente y tierna cara. Pero, aun con eso, esta "atracción" nunca de los nuncas en el _nuncoso_ mundo de los nuncas había paso a mayores y bueno después pasó lo de la chica, la salida, corriendo, ¡zaz!, beso; y bueno, ya saben la historia del huevo y quien lo puso.

Yo bien sabía que Hinata había estado enamorada, claro soy su mejor _amigo_. Ella misma me lo dijo—aunque era medio obvio, pero bueno—, fue en uno de esos días en que se te ocurre por ocurrencias de la vida decir todo lo que sientes a la primera persona que ves, y Hinata me vio a mí.

Naruto, el primer amor de Hinata—dicen que me parezco a él, ¿verdad que no?— ¡Agh! Solo de imaginarlos siento que el desayuno—que esta muy rico, por cierto—se me regresa—asco—y me dan unas ganas de arrancarle el cuello al hiperactivo ese…

En serio, no podía ni simular un poquito que no estaba celoso ¡oh soy patético!

Juro que moriré…bueno ya dije que todos moriremos algún… ¡Repito mucho las cosas!

Por otro lado, aparte de mi locura, Naruto ya no me preocupaba más, ya que Hinata en otro de sus días de "dile todo a la primera persona que veas" –y de nuevo fui el primero que vio—me contó que había visto a Naruto besándose con Sakura—lo que no supo es que esta lo golpeó tan fuerte que voló casi media calle—y se resignó. Ese día lloro tanto, pero tanto, tanto, tanto que mi camisa de la escuela terminó empapada de un hombro. Jamás la había visto llorar así, la había visto llorar varias veces, lo más curioso era que yo siempre estaba así. Pero ese día creí que se secaría por tantas lágrimas que soltaba, pero bueno, no se secó.

Bien, bueno no tanto, por lo menos había algo claro en mi sucia y retorcida mente de perro… ¿lo ven? ¡Locura infinita! ¿Mente de perro? Bueno probablemente tenga la inteligencia de uno, pero supongo que viviré, ¡Wouf!

Como decía… Había algo que estaba más que claro en mi mente, la amaba; si eso ya lo sabían todos…

La cuestión era:

¿Ella, me amaba a mí?

***

Entre clase y clase me la pasé pensando en ella y la famosa cuestión. Mi mirada divagaba entre ella, la ventana y mi mano, donde había escrito algunos "datos importantes" para mi súper ultra secreta operación: "_Kiba 008_ Los sentimientos de mi _mejor amiga_" o en nombre clave: "La mosca voló ¿y qué?" El nombre, claro, era porque tal vez para Hinata la opción número 2 había sido la elegida, pero nadie lo sabe. En realidad la única que lo sabe es…

-¡Ring!—

¡Ah!, por Dios estoy más que seguro que salté hasta el techo por el maravilloso sonido ese, me asusté, pero por fin se había acabado y, técnicamente, ya era sábado. Tomé mis cosas sin siquiera saber si nos habían dejado eso a lo que los maestros llaman…tarea, creo. La verdad era que no había estado atento a ninguna de las clases, ¡ni siquiera al recreo! Aunque no fuera una clase. Solo estuve pensando en "la mosca voló ¿y qué?" ah, y, claro, en la famosa inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-Kiba…—escuché pero no hice caso—Kiba… Kiba, ¡Kiba!—no me griten, les juro que yo no me robé las galletas.

-¡Ah!—me asusté por segunda vez en el día— ¿Qué, cuándo y a qué hora?—dije—haciéndome el payaso—mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia todos lados.

-Am… muévete—mencionó Hinata algo apenada, mira de arriba abajo y descubrí que estábamos en mi limosina nueva deportiva color rojo que vuela—o moto, como le quieran llamar—. _¿Me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaba sentado allí? _

-Oe, Hinata. —La llamé, ella volteó de inmediato a verme— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí sentados?—pregunté dudoso. En realidad me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que no sabía ni en donde estaba.

-Am…—dijo mientras revisaba su reloj de pulsera—Unos 15 minutos más o menos— concluyó.

¡15 minutos sin hacer nada de nada! Maldita sea, había perdido 15 valiosos minutos de mi ahora viernes-sábado. ¿Pero me tenía que poner a pensar en la situación de Hinata y bla, bla, bla? La respuesta era fácil, no. Bueno…hasta un punto determinado, no podía ser un rotundo "no", tal vez un "quizás" sonaría mejor, no lo sé, pero si me había metido en ese lío era por algo. ¡Pero es que todo me estaba volviendo loco! Desde repetir más de tres veces el hecho de que me voy a morir y que todos moriremos algún día—repito, soy un repetidor porque, repito. Repito, repito, repito. Incluso estoy repitiendo repito, rayos—hasta decir que tenía la inteligencia de un perro y alguna otra locura así relacionada con los perros. ¿Recuerdan "la mosca voló"? A quién rayos se le ocurre un nombre así, es decir ¿mosca? ¿Voló? Vamos, Kiba… Lo peor del asunto es que estoy pensando esto como si estuviera escribiendo un diario a las personas. Por ejemplo, "¿Recuerdan "la mosca voló"?" Ahí esta, a quién le hablo, ósea ¿recuerdan? ¿Quiénes?...

Definitivamente necesito ir al psiquiatra y al psicólogo…pronto…muy pronto.

-Rayos—musité mientras encendía el motor de mi nave voladora—Son un estúpido—dije casi gritando mientras mi pie sin ninguna delicadeza pisaba el pedal de la maquina a fondo, haciendo que saliéramos como bala de la prisión. Al parecer Hinata se asustó por la brusquedad que utilicé cuando pisé el pedal de la moto que, si miraran justo al pedal en el momento que lo pisé, se confundiría con el resto del negro piso de mi limo.

Se aferró más fuerte a mí en el mismo instante en que dejamos apenas milímetros atrás la prisión, supongo que fue por el susto.

-Tranquilo, Kiba—me dijo Hinata como a la mitad del camino, después de que bajara la velocidad de la maquina voladora.

Estaba muy confundido, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la casa de Hinata, y sin más me seguí, sin mirar atrás.

De nuevo, y sin pensarlo, me hundí en mis pensamientos. Haber si me ahogaba…o encontraba algo.

Busqué en mi mente, alguna señal, o algo que me dijera que Hinata no me odiaba por el beso-accidente…o que por lo menos también me tenía cariño, bueno no de amigos exactamente.

Después de unos diez minutos de oír pequeños zumbidos en mi cabeza, lo descubrí.

Algo que me daba aunque sea un poquito de… ¿qué? ¿Esperanza? …bueno, esperanza.

Hinata había correspondido el beso. Un punto a mi favor, pero también uno en contra yo, ni en mis más secretos sueños, había pensando en besar a Hinata, y en ese momento tampoco lo estaba pensando. Fue algo que pasó. Así que, si hablo "claro", no tenía ningún punto a mi favor. Por que: 1.- yo no había dado el beso. Y 2.- yo también correspondí… Que dilema.

De la nada oí que gritaban mi nombre varias veces, y después un golpe me sacó de mi ensoñación. Siempre tenía que ser algo malo lo que me sacara de mis pensamientos…

-¡Kiba!—oi que gritaban de nuevo, era Hinata, ella me había pegado en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me pegas?—pregunté

-Porque, primera, ni siquiera sé a donde vamos; y segunda ¡ten cuidado por donde rayos vas, Kiba! ¡Van más de tres veces que casi chocas! ¿Qué te sucede? Estas…estas extraño desde que pasó lo del b…lo que…que—y de la nada se puso tan roja como un semáforo, un tomate y alguna otra cosa roja juntos. Y no habló más.

-Lo del beso—dije yo sin rodeos—si lo sé, pero ignórame no es nada importante. Ni tampoco que tenga que ver con el beso, así que no te preocupes—mentí, mientras daba vuelta para regresar a la casa de Hinata que estaba muy alejada de donde estábamos.

Hinata, que aún me tenía agarrado fuertemente como si me abrazara, de repente medio se soltó, así como si se le hubiera ido algo, o como si se hubiera quedado dormida.

-Ah, ya veo—mencionó en un susurro… ¿triste?

Me di cuenta de inmediato de que mi—estúpido—comentario, había hecho que Hinata se…no sé…desanimara, entristeciera…o tal vez se relajara.

-Si, bueno, no importa—dije mientras tomaba su mano que se había soltado de mí, y la puse de nuevo en su lugar. Estrechándola entre la mia.

-Si, no importa—comentó mientras se recargaba su cabeza en mí espalda y yo pisaba el acelerador.

De regreso a la casa de Hinata, de donde, por cierto, no debería haber un "de regreso", no pensé en nada y me concentré en el camino que tenía adelante. No podía desconcentrarme se me podía pasar la casa de Hinata otra vez, así que mi fui fijando en cada detalle para no pasármela de nuevo. Necesitaba concentrarme, me iba a ir mal si seguía así.

Por fin llegamos hasta la mansión Hyuga, con unos 20 minutos de retraso, pero "nada grave".

-Ah—suspiró Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa?—

-Que no sé que lo voy a decir a mi papá cuando entre—contestó.

-Oh—fue lo único que dije y después me callé.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Kiba—se despidió de mí con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana, Hinata—mencioné mientras me bajaba de mi moto y me acercaba a ella.

-Se me olvidaba—comentó sonriente mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un beso en la _mejilla, _no al aire, en la mejilla. Y antes de que se separara por completo de mi, puse mi mano—no peculiarmente pequeña—en su hombro y la besé. En la mejilla, claro.

Me separé de ella me encaminé hasta mi nave voladora último modelo deportivo rojo con propulsión y cuando estaba arriba me volteé hacia Hinata y le dije:

-Oe, Hinata…am…bueno…mañana quie-quiero hablar contigo ¿si?—

-Ah, etto, claro Ki…Kiba, no hay problema—contestó.

-Bien—dije relajado encendí mi chatarra—¿?—y me fui.

Ahora el problema era…de que rayos iba a hablar con Hinata, tenía pensado hablar lo del dichoso beso, pero debido a mi pequeña mentira Hinata me cuestionaría, aunque creo que ella tiene bien en mente de lo que quiero hablar, y por lastima es eso.

Apenas llegué a mi casa y estacioné la bla, bla, bla, maquina. Subí a mi habitación y esa vez me ahogué por completo. No salí del "agua" hasta la cena.

¡Odio el amor! ¡Odio ser adolescente! ¡Odio estar confundido! ¡Odio no saber por qué! ¡Odio estar diciendo esto! ¡Odio no saber ni que hago! ¡Odio saber que necesito un psiquiatra! ¡Odio repetir mucho las cosas! ¡Odio decir que me voy a morir! ¡¡Odio odiar!! ¡Odio estar enamorado…de Hinata…!

¡No! eso no lo odio, puedo odia r el amor…pero ¿odiar estar enamorado? No lo creo…

Ah medité hasta que mi madre entró a la habitación y me dio la gritadera de mi vida, me empezó a decir que por qué había llegado tarde—le expliqué—luego por qué no había bajado a comer—le dije que no tenía hambre—y por último que por qué no había salido de mi cuarto—le dije que tenía sueño, y ahí se acabó la discusión—

Me acosté en mi cama dispuesto a pensar un rato más, pero al parecer mi cerebro estaba algo cansado de cuestionarse y odiar lo que se cuestionaba, así que, apenas me acosté…me dormí…caí en los brazos de Morfeo. ¡Ña! Me _hetié*_.

Y no supe más de la vida, hasta que amaneció y agradecí que ese día no hubiera prisión, pero habalaba con Hinata...

-Bueno días, aire—saludé a la nada y me volví a acostar.

-Bien, Kiba. Hoy hablas con Hinata sobre tu sabes que, así que no falles—me dije.

-Hoy empieza tu misión 008—mencioné mientras me levantaba y me veía en un espejo, imitando una voz grave como de jefe— Kiba Jones 008 y el cofre de la muerte, bueno no—seguí diciendo para mi miso mientras me veía en el espejo.

-Esta misión se llamará am…La mosca voló…no. Lo misterioso que es el amor, no muy romántico…mmm… ¡ya sé! Descubriendo los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga.  
No ¿verdad? ¡Oh, rayos! Necesito más imaginación—

-Mmm, que tal algo como...—

_"-Te amo_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Porque lo siento_

_-¿Y que se supone que tengo que sentir yo?"_

Eso era lo que venía escrito en un libro para la clase de literatura que tenía por ahí votado. Me gustó le de: "¿Y que se supone que tengo que sentir yo?"  
Así que, así se llamara mi misión: ¿Qué se supone que tengo que sentir?  
Bien, paso uno listo, ahora paso dos: Hinata, necesitamos hablar…

* * *

Hetié*: Ok, la palabra en sí no existe. Es un término que se usa en México para cuando uno se duerme. Se dice "Ya se hetió" cuando alguien ya está dormido. Bien dormido. Es un terminó coloquial, no sé—por que soy algo ignorante—si se utilice en otro lugar, si sí se usa, ps…mmm…ignoren la explicación, jeje ^^U

* * *

Hola!!  
¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, PERDÓN!  
Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, por el retraso, es que con el regreso a clases y toda la cosa se me fue un poquito la onda, sorry.  
Pero aquí está. No es muy largo debido a la falta de inspiración de esta autora que por las clases y trabajos se está muriendo T-T  
Bueno, a otra cosa…o persona como sea xD

**Aire:** Buuuaaah, me mentiste, sniff, sniff.

**Yo:** Culpa a la inspiración, no a mí, además Kiba te saluda al final. ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal? Nunca te habían saludado.

**Aire:** Bueno, eso sí.

**Yo:** Ya ves, bueno te juro juradito por el poder jurador que en próximo cap apareces más, mucho, mucho más.

**Aire:** Ok, por que si no te mataré, muajajaja

**Yo:** Aja, sí como sea.

* * *

**Mistress of Nightmare****: **Tienes razón bien armada.  
Uuuh pobre Kiba, no recibirá sus hurras u.u.  
Que bueno que te gustó, muchas gracias por comentarme ami ^.^  
Lo hice con el propósito de que fuera…gracioso, Wii lo logré xD  
Y, bueno aire tampoco aparece mucho, pero trataré de que en próximo aparezca más, se lo juré ;)  
Nos estamos leyendo eh!!  
Bye bye :D

**Lenna Paris: **Yo me cuestiono lo mismo xD No es cierto. Que bueno que te gustó la perspectiva de Kiba, me da gusto. Aquí ta la conti!! xD  
Chaito :D

**Hitomi black dark:**Que bueno que ahora lo has leído :)  
Gracias, gracias, seguiré escribiendo no lo dudes ;)  
Nos leemos, sayo ;P

**Vero-vero-chan****: **A mi también me encanta mi fic xD  
No te creas, me recontra alegra que ayas puesto un review en este cap.  
Lo sé cuando tienes muchos amigos…bueno a veces hay problemas :D  
Creme que pa' lo del beso, me quemé el cerebro…bueno no, de la nada me vino la idea jeje xP  
Nos leemos amiga!  
Bye ^.^

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen, pero no dejan review ^.^  
Nos estamos leyendo, espero que les guste este capítulo, no tenía mucha inspiration...  
Bueno, bye bye xD

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Podemos… Necesitamos hablar

_**Kiba, Hinta, ni ninguno de los personajes en esta historia (**a excepción de Llia y Jake**) me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto**._

* * *

_Con todo y eso, a decir verdad, en nuestros días.  
Razón y amor, no hacen buenas migas_

_-William Shakespeare  
Sueño de una noche de Verano_

_

* * *

_

Podemos… Necesitamos hablar

El sol, ya intenso por la hora, daba contra la ventana del cuarto de una joven chica que se debatía internamente en qué hacer, y qué no hacer.

De una cosa, entre todas, estaba segura. No se iba a quedar todo el día haciendo nada, tirada en su cama debatiendo con la luz penetrante del sol que hacer. Con decisión se levantó de la cama en donde estaba aun cómodamente tumbada haciendo que el sol chocara de lleno con sus ojos y la dejara medio ciega.

Tenía que hablar no podía quedarse callada, no debía. El sol podía ser fuerte, y, en realidad, el verano estar a su plenitud, pero eso no la detendría…nunca.

Con el sol que aun daba es su cara se dirigió hasta el baño de su habitación. Al llegar a este, abrió el agua caliente mientras se desvestía completamente. Entró al agua ardiente que ahora le relajaba los hombros como un masaje. El baño ahora estaba completamente lleno de vapor que le daba un aspecto de_ Spa_ muy relajante.

Hinata dejó que el agua corriera por sus cabeza, sus hombros, y al final llegar a sus píes.

Al salir de la regadera, tomó una de las toallas disponibles y se enrolló en ella. Se encaminó lentamente hacia el espejo del baño, donde delicadamente empezó a analizar su rostro.

-No, no creo que Kiba se fijara en mí. No soy muy bonita—pensaba Hinata. Dejo caer hasta sus pies la toalla que anteriormente la envolvía por completo, dejando su cuerpo ahora desnudo frente al hermoso espejo de cuerpo completo.

Colocó sus manos en sus caderas y recargó su peso en una sola pierna dejando su cuerpo ladeado hacia la izquierda. Se observó unos cuantos minutos en el espejo para después moverse de lado y ver su perfil. No tenía mal cuerpo, eso no podía negarlo, pero había algo que no le terminaba de agradar. Sus pechos no eran pequeños, eso siempre había terminando atrayendo a los hombres en cualquier caso. Eran de un tamaño considerablemente grandes, pero en realidad no era eso lo que importaba. Sus piernas eran largas y con forma. Sus caderas estaban donde se suponía que debían estar y su cintura era estrecha, dando ese aspecto de pera. Su abdomen era plano, apenas un poco de su estómago salía a relucir, nada grabe. El ombligo no estaba en una de las cosas a calificar pero, sin embargo, no era nada feo. Al parecer el doctor que había tenido que cortar el tan famoso cordón umbilical, no lo había hecho nada mal. Sus brazos eran largos también y sus dedos eran finos, su cara era redonda dándole un toque de infantilismo a ella.

Al pasar diez minutos en aproximación, Hinata decidió vestirse; se colocó una blusa azul cielo con los primeros tres botones abiertos, dejando a la vista apenas el nacimiento de sus pechos. Una falda blanca con unas flores negras pequeñas en una orilla, la falda llegaba más o menos a la mitad del muslo, un poco más abajo. Por ultimo se puso unos _converse _blancos con la clásica estrella negra.

***

En una gran residencia, más o menos por el centro de la gran ciudad de Konoha, un chico con unas peculiares manchas rojizas en sus mejillas, terminaba de acomodar su cabello que aún estaba un poco mojado.

El chico que tenía el cabello de un castaño especial, traía puestos unos jeans artísticamente desgastados con hoyos irregulares en cada un de las rodillas y desgastados y rotos en la parte de abajo. También traía puesta una playera blanca un poco holgada, el juego de ropa era acompañado por unos tenis deportivos con las agujetas desamarradas.

Al fijarse en el detalle de los cordones recordó el día en que su calmada vida como el mejor amigo se Hinata, dio un giro drástico de 360 grados, en tan solo unos segundos.

Por el simple detalle recordó porque estaba metido en tanto lío. Hoy hablaba con Hinata, no tenía escapatoria, el miso había sido el que se decidió a dejar claro que tenían que hablar, y ahora…ahora no se podía arrepentir.

Salió de su casa a paso lento, el sol lo quemaba y, en realidad, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de caminar más rápido. Subió a su moto con desgane y la encendió, su rostro reflejaba una confusión severa. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus manos no paraban de sudar.

Con cuidado, pisó el acelerador de la potente máquina y esta salió disparada hacia la calle inundando estas con un ronronear sorpresivo. Kiba, trató de parar en más lugares de los que se suponía tenía que hacerlo, en realidad, no tenía que parar en ninguno de los lugares que en ese momento estaba visitando, la razón era bastante obvia, eso de perder el tiempo para retrasar una cita o acuerdo, le quedaba bien a Kiba. Al mismo tiempo, además de tratar de perder el tiempo, Kiba quería llevarle algo…lindo a Hinata. Nunca en su vida se había parado en tantas florerías, nunca.

Al final, después de todos los viajes extra que se propuso hacer, llego solo 5 minutos tarde de la hora que acordó con Hinata. Suspiró resignado y no hubo más opción que entrar a el lugar en donde, desde la puerta de cristal del local, se podía ver a Hinata sentada en una de las mesas comiendo una galleta. Kiba, escondió la flor a sus espaldas para que la chica que tenía enfrente no descubriera el regalo que había escogido entre tantas otras cosas.

-Lamento el retraso—mintió.

-No hay problema, Kiba—la chica solo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

El chico se sentó en la silla frente a la chica que aún con paciencia infinita comía su galleta. Nada más por el puro impulso sacó la flor de sus espaldas y la estampo directo a la cara de Hinata. Algunos pétalos de la blanca flor habían quedado entre la galleta—que de nuevo se dirigía hacia la boca de Hinata—y su cara.

-Es…es pa…para ti—eso sí era verdad. Aunque tan solo habían sido 5 los minutos del retraso, Kiba había pasado por más de 13 florerías buscando algo que le representara Hinata. Al final, pudo encontrar algo. Era una linda flor la cual no recordaba su nombre ni nada de eso, pero la apariencia de esta era preciosa; tallo largo y fino con el clásico centro amarillo en forma de botón, pétalos largos y delgados de color blanco. La flor representaba paz y serenidad, paciencia infinita e inocencia; cosas que en el rostro y acciones de Hinata se podían notar a un kilómetro de distancia.

-Oh—susurró apenas vio la flor casi rozando su nariz. Al escuchar las palabras del moreno, sus mejillas se encendieron como fuego en tan solo medio segundo, y tartamudeos e incoherencias inundaron su mente.

-Mu…muchas gra…gracias, Ki…Kiba—fue lo único que vino a la mente de la chica después de haber pensado por un rato. —Es be…bellísima—comentó mientras delicadamente quitaba la flor de las manos de Kiba y se la acercaba para olerla.

"Una flor hermosa, para un chica hermosa"

Alguna vez había oído esa frase en algún lugar, en la tele, o en una película tal vez. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, la frase se le hacía fastidiosa, hasta un poco imprudente. Es decir la flor era hermosa, si, y Hinata, también lo era. Pero simplemente no sentía relación alguna entre le hermosura de una o de otra, eran distintas, pero tal vez hacía demasiadas objeciones.

-Que bu…bueno que…que te gustó—comento el chico en tartamudeo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y se la aclaraba sin sentido alguno cada dos o tres segundos.

-Y, bu…bueno de que…que quieres ha…hablar—por un momento casi lo olvidaba, afortunadamente, no. En las palabras de la chica se notaba como el nerviosismo salía envuelto en ellas. Sus mejillas ahora tenían un color entre rosado y rojo y sus ojos divagaban entre el chico la mesa y su galleta de chocolate inconclusa.

Kiba, abrió la boca para que tal vez palabras salieran de ella, pero en cambio, nada pasó. El silenció era abrumador, el ambiente era tan tenso que casi se podía cortar con unas tijeras. Hinata, con la paciencia que la caracterizaba comía su galleta con sumo cuidado en no tirar ni una migaja. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Kiba, ahora con su boca cerrada, se "dignara" a hablar. Lo hizo pausadamente, como si lo hiciera para que Hinata comprendiera.

-Bueno, tú sabes bien de que tenemos que hablar, ¿cierto?—El chico jugaba con sus manos y veía la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

-S-sí, lo sé—confirmó ella, aún sin decir nada al respecto del tema "prohibido".

El nerviosismo los inundaba a las dos, nadie decía nada, y el ambiente era cada vez más tenso. Se notaba, por sus expresiones, que en cualquier momento alguno de los explotaría. Soltando así todo lo que tenían que decirse, pero tal vez, por causes del destino, ese no era el momento ni el lugar, ya que la amena plática que en esos momentos tenían, terminó en una desenfrenada pelea, sin gritos, pero sí con ofensas que a uno le parecían poco pero al otro…le rompían el corazón.

Todo, poco a poco fue tomando una forma que a ninguno de los dos le parecía bien, las palabras fueron tomando doble significado, y el tono en que cada uno las decía fue siendo nivelado hasta tornarse en uno fuerte, como si de un regaño se tratara.

-Entonces, Kiba…entonces no significó nada, ¿cierto?— ¿Le dolía decirlo? Claro que le dolía, lo odiaba, pero así tenían que ser las cosas.

-Si…si nada, no significó nada—La respuesta era lo que más le dolía, por supuesto que tenía ganas de decir "No, claro que no, eso significo mucho, Hinata. Para ti y para mi" pero aún no era el momento, no estaba listo para decirlo, y ella, no estaba lista para escucharlo, aún.

-Si, nada…nada—fue un susurró de ella lo que lo sacó de sus nudos con el destino. Hinata, con su mirada inocente y tierna, tenía la mirada gacha con algunos mechones a los lados de la cara. Se notaba abatida, pero ella también lo sabía. Sabía que no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni siquiera ella estaba lista para escucharlo. No aún.

La última mirada fue más dura que las que se había dedicado minutos, segundos atrás. Hinata con la mirada perdida en la flor blanca que su mejor amigo le había regalado, salió del lugar dejando a un chico con manchas rojas en sus mejillas, totalmente confundido. El chico solo se dedicó a ver la galleta, que por tanto alboroto silencioso, Hinata no había terminado. Cuando ella se alejó lo suficiente, Kiba alzó la vista para poder observarla. Se veía hermosa, la falda blanca que combinaba con la flor se movía con el vaivén de las piernas de la chica. Su cabello largo y azulado, ahora le parecía más hermoso que nunca, jamás se había fijado en ella de esa forma. Sus piernas largas, sus brazos delgados, su cintura estrecha, su cabello que se movía con cada paso, ella. Era toda una combinación que hasta ahora a Kiba cautivaba por completo. Y en ese momento, su mundo de fantasía se vino abajo tan rápido como una ola llega a la orilla y se va.

Se había dado cuenta de que todas esperanzas se habían ido apenas en los últimos minutos, "no significó nada, ¿cierto?" las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, el había contestado que, como ella decía, el beso no había significado nada, tanto para el, como para ella. Ahora se arrepentía como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Quería correr y decirle que estaba equivocada que para el aquel beso que ahora parecía tan distante había significado mucho. Pero ya era tarde, la había contestado que era como ella decía, "no significó nada".

Aún con todo eso, sabía que hasta cierto punto estaba en lo correcto. No era el momento, no fue el momento, y tal vez, después de todo lo acontecido, no sería el momento.

Con diferentes pensamientos, el chico salió del local con una sonrisa melancólica. _Por lo menos se llevó la flor_, pensó el chico mientras subía a su moto y regresaba por el mismo camino de donde había venido. Ésta vez, no paro en ningún lugar, en cambio siguió hasta los limites de la cuidad. Y al llegar ahí dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta el otro extremo. Cuando la noche cayó sobre sus hombros y la gasolina de la motocicleta era escasa, decidió que era mejor regresar a casa.

***

¿Alguna vez había llorado tanto?

No lo recordaba, había muchos recuerdos de ella llorando, demasiados a decir verdad. Pero ahora no recordaba ninguno. Nunca había llorado tanto, nunca. Solo un recuerdo se le venía a la mente cando de cantidad de lagrimas se trataba. Naruto. Había llorado tanto por ese chico, cuantas lágrimas no había derramado por él. Pero ahora aquél llanto desesperado, no tenía comparación con el llanto que experimentaba ahora. Cada lagrima derramada representaba el dolor que en ese momento sentía.

Estaba arrepentida, mucho. Más de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Ni siquiera ella lo creía. Tenía tantas ganas de regresar el tiempo y que nada de lo que le había dicho a Kiba sucediera. Quería que todo volviera a ser normal, antes de aquél beso que cambio completamente su práctica existencia, en una completamente desordenada. Sin pies ni cabeza, no tenía idea de que hacer. Solo había llegado a su casa a paso lento, ignorando a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente, y había subido a su habitación. Después de eso no recordaba más que lagrimas resbalando de sus mejillas y cayendo sobre su almohada, empapándola por completo. Se levantó pausadamente de su cama, no era más como de mañana, que el solo apenas saliendo alumbraba por la ventana y sus esperanzas se conservaban. No, ahora era todo completamente diferente, la noche cubría por completo la habitación y ¿esperanzas?, no había ninguna.

Hinata se dirigió a su baño, a verse de nuevo en el espejo. Observó su rostro, se veía horrible. Su cabello era todo un revoltijo, cabellos azulados se salían por todos lados de su lugar, se notaban los nudos a leguas de ahí. ¡Ni hablar de su rostro! Se notaba realmente abrumada, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos reflejo de que había estado llorando, sonrió con melancolía. Que maldito era el amor. Lo describían como fantástico, lo mejor del mundo. Pero, alguna vez se habían dignado a hablar del amor no correspondido, no, ni una vez. El amor siempre tenía que ser lindo, lleno de flores, corazoncitos y regalos, un mundo perfecto y todo color de rosa. Pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Era un mundo simplemente terrible, lleno de dolor, lágrimas, sufrimiento, simplemente complicado y maldito.

La chica de perlados ojos se lavó la cara con sumo cuidado y una vez limpia repitió, esta vez en voz alta le que hacía unas horas, se había dicho frente al espejo: —No, no creo que Kiba se fijara en mí. No soy muy bonita— "No creo que Kiba se fijara en mí" Esas palabras la acompañarían desde ese momento, como rayos llegó a enamorarse de tal manera de su mejor amigo. Era ilógico, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ni cuerpo, ¡ni nada! En un instante se amarraba se agujeta, y al siguiente… ¡estaba enamorada! ¡No podía ser!

***

Tristeza.

Dolor.

Culpa.

Enojo.

Desesperación.

Amor…

Era lo que envolvía a esas dos personas que, aunque sin admitirlo, terminaron enamorándose perdidamente el uno al otro, por un simple accidente. Por una chica corriendo, una cordón desabrochado, un impulso no controlado, y el pasillo lleno de gente.

Todo un accidente, que terminó cambiando todo, todo lo que giraba alrededor de esas dos vidas, que desde siempre habían estado juntas. Pero, sin embargo, no tanto como para darse cuenta de que, aun con todo, se amaban.

***

La chica, aún con su andar lento, se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa donde, en un florero, se encontraba la blanca flor que su amigo la había obsequiado. La miro detenidamente, y luego, volvió a aspirar su aroma dulce. Sonrió con sinceridad por un memento y después colocó la flor en donde correspondía. Era difícil describir, todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente y su corazón. Era ya de noche y su único y fiel acompañante era el aire. Para ser exactos, el aire era el fiel acompañante de todos. Siempre que palabras que nadie escuchaba salían a relucir, el aire estaba ahí para guardarlas con él. No servía para ser escuchado, pero por supuesto que servia para escuchar. El aire, en ese momento, era el fiel acompañante de Hinata, que suspiraba y decía de vez en cuando incoherencias.

La media noche llego tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notó. Al mirar su reloj y descubrir que había estado más horas de las esperadas charlando con la nada, se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir. No lo consiguió. La chica daba vueltas mientras se enredaba en las sábanas. Dio la una de la mañana, la una y media, las dos, y nada. En el último segundo de conciencia de dijo que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche. Cuan equivocada estaba. Al terminar el pensamiento, no supo más de la vida hasta la mañana siguiente.

***

¡Valla noche!

Había dormido, más o menos, tres horas. El chico estaba que se derretía del cansancio pues toda la noche estuvo dando vueltas en su cama hasta que por fin el cansancio le había ganado haciendo que se durmiera. Sus ojos aun le ardían, nunca en toda su vida había llorado, por lo menos que el lo recordara no. Seguramente, cuando pequeño, había llorado, pero en sus últimos años de vida, no lo había hecho. Llorar para él era algo realmente raro, siempre había estado con Hinata cuando ella lloraba, pero el, en los tantos sufrimientos de Hinata, nunca había derramado una sola lagrima. Comprendía el dolor de Hinata ¡claro que lo hacia! Por lo menos ahora.

Se talló los ojos de nuevo, tratando de borrar la evidencia de las lágrimas. Era diferente llorar por dolor físico, cuando te caías o cortabas, a cuando llorabas por dolor emocional, ese dolor del corazón. Que, por más vendas y pomadas que le pongas, seguirá siendo el mismo.

Se metió al baño con desgane, tal vez una ducha lo haría recuperar fuerzas, levantarle los ánimos, solo tal vez. El agua fría, caía por todo su cuerpo. Refrescándolo y a la vez despertándolo un poco. Pero no recuperó fuerzas y mucho menos le levantó los ánimos. Aún seguía abatido. Salió del baño y se puso encima lo primero que encontró, no importaba lo que se pusiera, hoy no iba a salir del cuarto en todo el día.

-Así que tu misión falló 008—comentó al aire mientras se tumbaba boca arriba en la desordenada cama.

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que sentir yo?" Recordó la frase que había leído para inspirarse en la "misión". _No tengo idea, no tengo ni la mínima idea_, pensó mientras se daba vuelta en la cama viendo hacia la ventana.

De repente, viendo más allá de la ventana. En el tramo de calle que se podía apreciar desde ahí. La vio. Sí, era ella, no había duda, su cabello se movía de la misma forma que el día anterior y su paso era lento tan característico de ella. El castaño se levanto de golpe y se acerco a la ventana. ¿Qué querría? ¿Acaso venía para reprocharlo más? ¿Para que esta vez quedara bien claro que no significó nada aquel beso? O, tal vez…para arreglar las cosas, no lo sabía.

Cuando ella estuvo más cerca pudo ver su cara. Estaba igual de desmarcada que la suya, no había expresión alguna y ese rastro de lagrimas se notaba bastante. Compartía el mismo sufrimiento que el, lo sabía. Bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta principal a esperar a que ella tocara el timbre. Espero y espero hasta que por fin el sonido que alguien tocando la puerta lo despertó. Se encaminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

* * *

Hola...pues aquí un cap medio triste, me dio por hacerlos sufir muajajaja xD, bueno no. De hecho quería que la historia avansara un poco, al parecer lo logré. En este cap como pueden notar, aparece más Aire. Se lo prometí, claro. Pues espero les guste. Me deio un shock de inspiración y sentimiento cuando escribí esto así que si lo notan muy sentimental, pueden decirme. Lamento, igualmente, la tardanza. La verdad de las cosas es que mi madre me castigó la preciada Pc jojojo. Pero bueno, volví...

**Mistress of Nightmare: **Hola ami!! Pues, ¿te pareció lindo? ¿qué tal este? x3 Si, bueno ya ves Kiba, saca conclusiones medio extrañas. Pero bueno es Kiba a fin de cuentas. Si lo de Naruto y Sakura, pues bueno no se me ocurrió nada más que poner para hacer sufrir a la chica, de por sí sufre demaciado. Falta de inspiracion xD Si bueno, se notó como me inspiré en el nombre ¿no? "La mosca voló" No se me vino nada más a la mente y dije ¿por qué no ponerle así? y bueno, a fin de cuentas...la misión fracaso T-T. Si bueno ya sabes como es Kiba, no sabe ni que es lo bueno, ni que es lo malo u.u  
¡Por fin! Los hurras para Kiba!! Wii!! No te precupes Aire no te matará a ti, solo a mí, y como vez aparece más seeeh xD  
También es mi personaje favorito, no hace tanto escandalo xD  
Si lo sé está genial, jaja no te creas.  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!  
Nos estamos leyendooooo!!  
Bye bye^.^

**Akire: **Que bueno que te guste, me alegro!! xD  
Lo sé todo el mundo ama a aire :P  
No te precupes seguré subiendolos hasta que la historia termine :) ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review!  
Nos leemos!!

**IzUmI-cHaN:** Hola! Sip un tiempo sin pasar por aquí pero, ya pasaste así que no importa xD  
Lo sé mi también adora a Kiba, lo amoooow!! Y si por alguna razón es muy amable con Hinata x3  
Lo sé!! Es taaaaan Sexy!!!! :L xD  
Jajaja, bueno nos leemos prontoo!!  
Chau chau!!

Nos vemos!! Gracias a todos los que leen, pero no dejan review (¡Dejen uno o Aire se las verá con ustedes!) xD nsc xDDDD

**Yo:** Ves, te dije que aparecerias más, hay todo un parrafo dedicado a tu fiel compañia.

**Aire:** ¡No doy autografos!

**Yo:** Bueno, como sea en el próximo no apareces ¬¬

**Aire:** ¿¡Que!? No, no me puedes quitar mi papel estelar, ese párrafo es solo mio.

**Yo:** Hay bueno haré lo posible.

**Aire:** Ehhhh, lo sabía!

**Yo:** Bueno ya... ¡Nos vemos!

_**Hasuki chan~!!  
Aire~!!**_


	6. Galleta de Chocolate

**__****Kiba, Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia (**_a excepción de Llia y Jake_**__****) me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Galleta de chocolate**

Se había pasado toda la noche entre sollozos y pensamientos, ahora tenía un plan. Era perfecto, ella misma lo había ideado, no podía fallar, no _debía_ fallar. Tenía planeado hacer como si nada pasara, como si ese beso, ese encuentro, esa flor, nunca hubieran pasado. Como si volvieran a ser Kiba y Hinata, los mejores amigos. Pero en todo eso había una falla… El plan no era del todo seguro ¡La vida era tan complicada! ¿Qué si era un riesgo hacerlo? ¡Ja! Claro que lo era, hasta ella lo sabía; pero aun con eso, nada era claro.

Ahora sin siquiera saber como, estaba caminando hacia la casa de "su mejor amigo". Todo eso era realmente extraño, el asunto no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza…era simplemente una confusión interna incontrolable. Por un lado su mente le ordenaba que fuera a la casa de él y que hiciera como si nunca hubieran estado en aquél pasillo, combinados con el gentío. Pero por otro lado, su corazón le pedía a gritos que le dijera que lo sentía o que arreglaran las cosas charlando. Pero inevitablemente era imposible decidir cual era la opción correcta.

Al final, después de pensarlo, se decidió por el corazón. Apresuró el paso a la casa del chico de las manchas, pensando en que diría y haría cuando estuviera frente a la puerta de la casa del chico. Sabía que no estaba que digamos muy arreglada y que en su expresión se notaba lo mucho que había llorado, pero no le importaba solo quería ir a su casa, verlo, saber si él también sufría. Quería saber todo lo que le pasaba. Cuando menos lo esperó, la puerta de la casa del chico estaba plantada en su nariz, ahora no tenía escapatoria…además de todo, había sentido la penetrante mirada de alguien mirándola desde que se aproximaba hacia la casa, sabía quien era, estaba segurísima de que era él, pero sin embargo no voltearía.

Toco la puerta, y a pesar de que estaba feliz, su expresión no lo demostraba. Al igual que en la mañana y en todo lo que se sobró del día de ayer, se notaba el camino de lágrimas y la tristeza con su rostro.

En un instante la cara del chico estaba en la puerta, viéndola sin expresión alguna, ni una sonrisa, ni una cara de enojo, nada. Solo una cara seria y monótona.

-H-hola—dijo en apenas un susurro la chica.

-Hola—contestó el con la misma cara.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver la alegre y expresiva cara de su mejor amigo así de apagada. ¿Ella había causado eso? No… ¿o si? Nunca había visto a Kiba llorar, tampoco lo haría ahora, pero se notaba que él había llorado. Nunca en su vida pensó verlo así de triste y apagado, se sentía muy mal.

-Pasa—mencionó él.

La chica solo asintió con la mirada gacha, todas las ideas del camino hacia la residencia, se habían ido en un santiamén, ya no quedaba ninguna. La chica entró a paso lento en la gran casa que conocía tan bien. Esa vez, era diferente a las otras en donde se sentía como en su propia casa, feliz y sin preocupaciones.

Una vez dentro de la gran residencia, ni el ni ella se dirigían la palabra, un silencio no incomodo, pero si triste inundaba toda la habitación. Él aún con su expresión triste y desgastada, se paró frente a la chica, pero en vez de verla, hundió su negra mirada en la pared detrás de ella, y examinó con detalle la misma.

Carraspeo por un segundo y volvió a su posición normal. Triste, serena, devastada. Abrió la boca por un par de segundos, tal vez para decir algo, pero sin embargo no fueron palabras las que salieron de su boca. Lo único que se escuchó fue un sonoro suspiro de derrota por parte del chico.

-Yo…—dijo la chica con vez apretada.

-No…no hables—interrumpió él. –Soy yo el que tiene que…que hablar aquí—por un instante casi invisible ella oyó como la voz del chico se quebraba. Podría jurara que lo había oído, pero fue por un instante tan diminuto que ni ella podía cerciorarlo.

-De que… ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó la chica con duda. En ella fue más notoria, su voz se había quebrado y un mar de lágrimas amenazaba con salir de sus perlados ojos.

-Yo…yo tengo que…que decirte algo—dijo el chico muy bajito pero aún así con su mirada al frente.

Hinata se sonrojó al instante, no sabía por qué, pero era inevitable. Tal vez…Kiba le iba a decir algo…importante. O tal vez solo era su tonta imaginación. Con todo eso, estaba sonrojada. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras el nerviosismo aumentaba.

-¿Ah?—la confusión de la chica era tal, que no pudo articular palabra y en vez de eso un sonido de pregunta salió de sus labios.

-Bu-bueno yo…creo que—de la nada el chico se calló. No salía nada congruente de sus labios y tampoco había nada nítido en su mente.

El silencio llenó de nuevo el ambiente, era tan desesperante. Nadia podía decir nada y sin embargo tenían tantas cosas que decirse. La chica estaba echa un manojo de nervios y el chico no entendía todo lo que estaba en su mente. Sólo había algo en lo que los dos estaban iguales, estaban tan callados…y confundidos.

-Ki-Kiba—susurró la chica sacando al muchacho de sus cavilaciones.

-¿S-si?—preguntó el.

-Perdóname—Silencio. ¡Crack! El vaso de agua que Kiba traía en las manos desde hacía un rato se estrelló contra el piso rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

-¿Qué?—preguntó el chico exaltado-¿¡De que hablas, Hinata!? ¡Yo no tengo que disculparte de nada! ¡Sería más bien, que tu…! ¡Tú me disculparas a mí!—gritó el chico.

-¡Kiba!-exclamó ella.- ¡Deja de discutir! Yo…yo quiero que tu…tu—Su voz se ahogó en sus lágrimas, que la desbordaron de un segundo a otro.

-Hi-Hinata—susurró él, ahora su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

El chico se acercó a ella, de nuevo todo estaba pasando. La verdad era que no sabía que hacia Hinata en sus casa, pero sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que era para "hablar, Aún así, todo terminó como la tarde pasada. El día en que ella se estaba comiendo su galleta de chocolate.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella con ademán vacilante y cundo la chica lo volteó a ver, su expresión dudosa cambió por un seria. Se aproximó hasta ella quedando a solo unos centímetros de ella. La miró a los ojos como queriendo decir algo, Hinata bajó la mirada de sus negros ojos y cuando Kiba menos lo esperaba, Hinata lo abrazó y empezó a llorar. Lloró muy fuerte, el chico jamás la había visto así.

Después de un rato la chica se separó de el, ya ni siquiera se acordaba del por qué estaba llorando. Ni siquiera del por qué estaba en la casa de su amigo. Pero ahora se sentía mejor.

-Lo siento, yo…no quería—dijo la chica con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

-Jaja, no tienes que disculparte—comentó el chico aligerando la situación.

-Si—susurró la chica.

-Y bueno—mencionó el muchacho estirándose.- ¿Quieres hacer algo?—preguntó.

-Am, no lo sé—dudó la chica—yo creo…creo que sí—

-Bien, vamos. No podemos estar aquí todo el día—dijo el chico.

Los dos muchachos salieron de la casa, ignorando por completo lo acontecido. Estaban actuando como si Hinata nunca hubiera llorado, como si sólo hubiera ido a la casa del muchacho para hablar un rato. Salir, divertirse. Hacer algo.

La chica subió a la motocicleta de su amigo. Hacía tiempo ya, que no sentía esa sensación de comodidad al estar con el en la moto. Como si volvieran a ser los mismos, aunque claramente, para nada, eran los mismos.

Aún tenían cosas que arreglar, eso lo tenían claro él y ella. Pero no era el momento, por ahora seguirían siendo los mejores amigos.

***

La moto se detuvo frente a una cafetería pequeña. Se pararía a la del día anterior pero ésta vez iban nada más para pasar el rato y platicar como los amigos que eran. No habría peleas y tal vez habría risas. Se sentaron en una de las mesitas de la cafetería y comenzaron a charlar.

-¿De que quieres hablar?—preguntó el chico.

-Que tal si… ¡me cuentas un chiste!—comentó emocionada la chica.

-Bueno—dijo el chico mientras levantaba los hombros.-Pues, am… Había una vez un pollito que respiraba por la cola, se sentó y se murió…—. El chico abrió la boca con gran sorpresa y felicidad, como si el chiste que acababa de contar, fuera lo mejor del mundo. Se sabía mejores, pero...por alguna razón ese era el que se le había venido a la cabeza de la absoluta nada. ¡Que dilema!

Para sorpresa del chico, Hinata se empezó a reír como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo. La verdad era que a Kiba ese chiste se lo habían contado unas semanas antes y le pareció el peor chiste más patético del mundo. No le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza, pero así son las cosas... A uno se le vienen las ideas raras de vez en cuando, y esa... había sido un de esas pasar un par de chistes como esos. Los dos decidieron pedir algo para comer y charlaron un rato más. Al parecer la chica estaba muy simple ese día—en todos los aspectos a decir verdad—.

En la mitad de una charla la chica se calló súbitamente y le sonrió al chico.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Tengo un mono en la cara o algo?—preguntó.

-Jaja, no, no. Sólo pensaba… ¿Quieres una galleta de chocolate?—y empezó a reír.

***

Era casi imposible que, de la nada, volvieran a ser los mismos de siembre. Sin embargo, estaba pasando, eran los mismos. Hinata y Kiba, mejores "amigos". No él ni ella lo podían creer, pero, por ahora, disfrutarían ese pacífico momento que hacía ya un tiempo no tenían. Reían y se relajaban, disfrutando su galleta de chocolate.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues, la verdad, no merezco sus disculpas. Últimamente no he tenido inspiración para ésta historia y lo siento mucho, mi musa de la inspiración se fue de , espero que les guste este capítulo. Es corto, lo sé, pero es algo así como un pequeño relleno, no podía dejar atrás la disculpa, aunque, Kiba y Hinata siendo "amigos" ¿llegarán a ser algo más? Quién lo sabe. Pregúntenle a aire, tal vez el lo sepa ;)  
Repito, espero les guste y sé que está muy corto, pero fue lo que pude hacer con mi poca inspiración, en serio lo siento muuuucho!!

**johanna:** Pues ahora puedes seguir leyendo xD Sé que no es mucho, pero prometo que el próximo lo será, lo juro. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Akire:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias, se que es genial! jaja xD Mentira :P Bueno pues muchas gracias por dejar de nuevo un review, lo aprecio demasiado!! xD ¡Aire es lo máximo! Y, lo sé, los hago sufrir ^w^ muajajaja xD Muchas gracias de nuevo!  
¡Saludos!

**CaaMii.: **¡Hi! Pues, si te soy sincera, me ha pasado lo mismo con tantos, pero tantos fics xD La verdad es que digo "que tal si leo este, al fin, no tengo nada que hacer" y termino picándome en ellos hasta tener que esperar la conti xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review! y por ser sincera :D  
¡Mos leemos!

**konata - inuzuka:** Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí la conti :P

**Mistress of Nightmare:** ¡Waaaaa! Ni te preocupes, mira a que hora estoy actualizando yo u.u Bueno, como sea... Es lo que yo digo, mejor muuuuuy tarde (en mi caso, tú no t preocupes) que nunca, y bueno aquí estamos ¿no? xD Pues gracias, a mi también me gustó mi capítulo, xD No, en serio gracias en realidad fue en un momento de inspiración que, como notarás, no tuve en éste cap, y en realidad lo siento mucho. ¿Tu crees que mejoro? Pues bueno, gracias en verdad lo aprecio y creo que me dio un shock de inpiration xD  
¡Lo sé! El súper plan de Kiba, al meritito caño! Lo siento Kiba ¡en otra ocasión! Creo...que tú pregunta se respondió, admito que no fue la mejor reconciliación que se me ocurrió pero bueno aquí está de nuevo como "amigos" ¡que desastre! ¿Verdad? jaja bueno,bueno...  
Me despido!!  
Ba- bye!!

**laakatoo:** ¡Aquí la conti! Espero te guste ;)

* * *

¡¡Me despido, y espero que aire y mi musa de la inspiración vuelvan pronto!!  
Bye bye ^.^  
_**Hasuki chan~!!  
Aire~!! **_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. El día más largo del mundo

_**Kiba, Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia (**__a excepción de_ Llia _y _Jake_**) me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_**. **

**Aclaraciones: **De nuevo notarán que tanto Kiba como Hinata giran mucho alrededor del mismo punto, bueno…pues esa es la intención x3

* * *

El día más largo del mundo

La tenue luz a duras penas iluminaba una parte del cuarto de la chica, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana y la poca la luz que entraba por su ventana acariciaba con sutileza la pared izquierda de la habitación.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de la cama con un resorte. Los pantalones empapados en sudor se le pegaban en las piernas, estaba muy nerviosa. En realidad había estado así desde hacía unas dos semanas pero le restaba importancia. Al poner el primer en el suelo, un dolor la invadió de repente, se le había olvidado—de nuevo—que se había torcido el tobillo dos días antes y ahora no podía apoyar su tobillo con naturalidad como siempre lo hacía.

Ignoró el dolor, y con paso lento, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Al llegar a este se desnudó completamente dejando que el frío del ambiente pegara contra su cuerpo. Abrió la llave del agua caliente a todo lo que daba y se dispuso a esperar. Bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó en éste recargando sus brazos en cada una de sus piernas. Cuando, por fin, el vapor hizo acto de presencia, ella se levantó y se metió sin dudar un segundo a la regadera.

El agua ardiente le golpeaba la espalda como un masaje, relajándola por completo. Se sentó en el en el suelo recargándose en la fría y resbalosa pared de azulejo blanco. El agua caía desde su cabeza y recorría su pecho y sus piernas hasta llegar a sus píes donde se perdía entre sus dedos y terminaba en el mojado suelo. Estaba estresada y el agua sólo le ayudaba un poco, definitivamente ese no era su día.

Le parecía realmente increíble como una semana se le pudo haber pasado tan, pero, tan lento—casi dolorosa—, y ahora un mes de su vida se esfumara tan rápidamente, que ni siquiera se diera cuenta. Prácticamente ese mes se había esfumado de un día para otro, la verdad era que ya ni siquiera sentía el tiempo.

Estiró su mano para poder tomar la botella de champú y vertió un poco del espeso liquido es su mano, para después empezar a masajear su cuero cabelludo dando pequeños círculos con la punto de sus dedos. El agua jabonosa recorría su cara y sus hombros, hasta llegar a sus pechos y continuar con su abdomen hasta llegar al suelo. Enjuagó su cabello y con los restos de jabón también lavó su cuerpo, enjabonó sus piernas y brazos hasta que lo consideró suficiente. En realidad estaba muy cansada y no tenía grana motivación para cualquier cosa. Al cabo de unos minutos más bajo el agua caliente, Hinata de levantó del mojado suelo y enjuagó su cabello por última vez, después de eso cerró el agua y dio un suspiro de cansancio.

Ahora eran las 6:50 de la mañana, la chica planeaba perder tiempo mientras se bañaba, pero no lo consiguió. Ese día no tenía nada que hacer, sería un sábado como cualquier otro, idéntico a los sábados anteriores desde el inicio del mes,…aburridos. La única imagen que tenía Hinata de si misma los sábados, era ella tirada en su cama, viendo televisión o incluso comiendo algo, pero con una cara de cansancio y devastación, infinita.

Ella sabía lo que era, y se lo recordaba cada día que pasaba. ¿No se suponía que lo había superado ya? ¿Qué las cosas se "habían arreglado" entre ellos? ¿Qué ahora todo era normal? ¡No! Por supuesto que no lo había superado, nada estaba arreglado y mucho menos las cosas eran normales. ¡Su mundo estaba al revés de nuevo! ¿Y qué podía hacer ella? ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada…eso era lo más estresante de todo.

Había intentado hablar con él, lo que dio por resultado una linda, hermosa, tierna y sobre todo aburrida, conversación sobre la tarea de matemáticas. Cada vez que una "maravillosa" idea venía a su mente para poder arreglar el asunto que desde hacía más de un mes la torturaba, todo terminaba en desastre. O no lograba hablarle o terminaban hablando de otra cosa completamente diferente a lo "planeado". Simplemente ella era un desastre y tenía que arreglar las cosas…de nuevo. Sabía que la última vez—según ella y él—todo había terminado bien, pero no era cierto, y lo pero del caso era que los dos lo sabían. Siempre era así, los dos lo sabían y nunca, nunca, hacían nada.

Tomó entre sus manos su cabello que aún estaba un poco húmedo. 7:30, por lo menos ya había pasado un tiempo, Ahora el sol entraba directo en su ventana llenando con su luz, no solo la pared, sino también una parte del suelo de la habitación. Peinó con sus manos su cabello desenredándolo poco a poco, lo sacudió haciendo que pequeñas gotas de agua salieran volando de este. Había pensado cortarse el cabello, como cuando era pequeña…pero de tan solo recordar como se veía, eliminaba la opción de inmediato.

Tomó el cepillo de su tocador y empezó a peinarse muy lentamente, en un pequeño descuido el cepillo rozó uno de sus hombros y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aun estaba envuelta en la toalla de baño. Aún era muy temprano como para salir a algún lado—y en realidad nunca salía los sábados—pero tenía que despejarse, salir al jardín siquiera. Eso seguro le ayudaría. Se levantó de la cama donde se había sentado a pensar y dejó caer la toalla. Se dirigió a su buró y ahí tomó una pomada que, supuestamente, le ayudaba con su tobillo y así no le dolería en todo el día. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó una falda de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga color morado y se las puso encima. Después tomó una goma para el cabello y la sujeto entre sus dientes mientras bajaba las escaleras maniobrando con sus manos para poder peinar su cabello. Se hizo una coleta alta, algo que normalmente no solía hacer para nada y en silencio salió de la casa.

Estaba fresco, bueno ¿qué podía esperar siendo las 7:45 de la mañana?, y la gran ciudad apenas empezaba a funcionar con naturalidad. Los negocios estaban abriendo y otros tantos continuarían cerrados por lo menos dos horas más. Ya se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros a lo lejos y el sol comenzaba a hacerse molesto. Emprendió camino sin rumbo fijo, parando en algunos negocios a mirar o solamente a perder el tiempo. Siguió caminando por un rato, hasta que terminó más aburrida de lo que ya estaba y, ahora, con hambre.

Regresó a su casa resignada y cansada. 8:37 ¡¿Ni siquiera una hora?! ¡Oh rayos! Tendría que distraerse con otra cosa, lo cual resultaba peculiarmente difícil porque, siendo sábado…no había absolutamente nada que hacer. Tal vez llamarle a una amiga le ayudaría un poco, pero ella no era de esas personas que le llamaban a sus amigas cuando había un problema, en realidad ella era de esa clase de personas que se guardaba sus problemas… tímida. Se sentó sobre su cama y soltó su cabello de un jalón. Se tiró sobre esta a meditar que hacer ese día. Podía dormir, ver tele, leer, pensar, co… ¡comer! Claro, no había desayunado y eso la tenía distraída, bueno eso pensaba, porque justo después de que el pensamiento llegara su mente, una hambruna la inundó de repente.

Bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad y al llegar al comedor, se encontró con algo que definitivamente no estaba ahí en la mañana y no, y repito, no pertenecía a su casa ni al "adorno personal" del comedor. Un gigantesco y hermoso. Ramo de Flores…

***

¿Qué cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo? ¡Vamos! Él tampoco lo sabía, lo único claro es que lo había hecho, ¿por qué? ¡ja! Tampoco había respuesta a eso, un impulso tal vez, o el echo de querer resolver un "asunto pendiente" desde hacía un mes. ¿Quién sabe? El punto era que, había estado desde las 6 de la mañana en la casa de Hinata y había visto todo lo que había echo, levantarse, pensar, bajar las escaleras y salir como un rayo de su casa y ahora estaba entre arrepentido y entre no. Había dejado esa gigantesco ramo de flores—que por cierto no fue fácil encontrar—en su comedor, ¿cómo se las había ideado para que no lo descubrieran?…eso ya era información confidencial.

Él—y ella por supuesto—sabían que no todo entre ellos estaba bien, el por lo menos lo sabía y se lo había repetido, tantas, pero tantas veces, que ahora había terminado haciendo esto, dejar un ramo de flores en la mesa del comedor, donde toda la familia Hyuga podía verlo…vaya estupidez. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para perder pensando en todas las estupideces que había hecho en su vida, y…en realidad eran bastantes, pero bueno.

Siguió su camino hacia su casa, iba a pie, algo realmente extraño en él, ya que normalmente se trasportaba por la ciudad en su motocicleta. ¡Pero si el no era tonto! No, claro que no… El había calculado la situación científicamente y había terminado con la conclusión de que si iba en moto haría ruido y si hacía ruido lo descubrirían, el era muy inteligente…desbordaba toda barrera con su nivel de inteligentud*.

Llegó a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 9:25, la acción empezaba a inundar las calles frente a su casa, empezaba a aparecer gente de la nada y los negocios que aún estaban cerrados abrían. Sonrió de nuevo, tal vez sería un gran día ¿quién lo sabía? Lo único que tenía claro era que… ¡El día estaba pasando muy lento! Pero ese no era un día común, era _el_ día en que se había decidido a hacer algo que durante medio mes se había debatido. Interesante, claro todo era interesante e intrigante ahora. ¿Qué pensaría Hinata de él? Nadie podía saberlo, por ahora, dejaría que todo fluyera, ese día estaba feliz.

Subió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Tal vez descansar un rato lo ayudaría a despejarse, su vida estaba llena de preguntas y afirmaciones sin sentido que el mismo se hacia, todo era muy extraño para él. Simplemente eso de estar enamorado no era lo suyo…y jamás lo sería, el no estaba programado para ser el novio perfecto, o la persona más romántica del mundo, simplemente no había sido entrenado para eso.

-¡Kiba!—llamó su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede?—preguntó

-Baja a desayunar—

-Si, claro, ya voy—afirmó el chico parándose de un salto de la cama.

-Vamos Akamaru, hora de desayunar—le mencionó a su peludo amigo el cual lo siguió con gusto.

Llegó a su comedor con paso lento y se sentó en su lugar a disfrutar del suculento desayuno que Tsume Inuzuka preparaba todas las mañanas.

-¿Arreglado tan temprano?—preguntó curiosa su madre-¿Vas a salir o algo?—siguió cuestionando.

El chico se puso nervioso, ¡claro! Si su inteligentud no daba para tanto, es decir, se las había ideado para entrar en la casa de Hinata y también para no hacer ruido, era mucho para su cerebro y más estando en sábado. ¡Pero es que su familia no comprendía! Claro que no, no lo comprendían ni tantito, deberían dejarlo en paz y ya, había ideado y pensado demasiados planes ese día, ¿qué esperaban de él? ¿Una respuesta inteligente en ese momento? Demasiado tarda, toda su inteligencia del sábado se había gastado en apenas 3 horas 25 minutos.

-Am, pues…no sé—comentó el chico—me sentía sucio—¡Por Dios! Qué clase de respuesta era esa. ¿El? ¿Sucio? ¡Por Favor! Si cuando quería se la pasaba días enteros en pijama sin sentirse para nada sucio. Ni el se lo creía.

-Oh, ya veo—su madre solo lo miró divertida, su hijo nunca fue, no es y nunca será, bueno para mentir.

-Si—dijo el chico. El sabía perfectamente que su madre no le había creído nada, pero como ella era de buenas intenciones, no lo torturó más.

El muchacho terminó de desayunar y salió disparado hacia su cuarto. Todo el desayuna su madre y su hermana lo estuvieron mirando con burla y diversión. Las dos mujeres Inuzuka nunca fueron fáciles de tratar. Al llegar a su cuarto se tiró sobre su cama y cerro los ojos pensando. ¿Hinata ya habría visto las flores? ¿O tal vez alguien más las había visto?

No lo sabía, y la duda lo carcomía por dentro…

***

¡Un ramo de flores! ¿Qué hacía _eso_ en su comedor? Si recapitulaba lo poco que llevaba de su día y se detenía justo en el momento en que había pasado por el comedor para salir de su casa, se daba cuenta que no había nada en la mesa, y, según ella, los ramos de flores no caían del cielo y aterrizaban en las mesas de comedor…por lo menos no en este mundo.

Se dirigió al gigantesco ramo de flores para ver si había algún indicio de que el ramo hubiera caído del cielo, o que alguien lo hubiera dejado estratégicamente ahí sin que nadie supiera nada. Lo investigó y rebuscó entre las mil y una flores de colores y tipos, hasta que, en medio de unos claveles, estaba una tarjeta blanca perfectamente doblada por la mitad. La tomó con la punta de sus dedos y la examinó unos segundos, no era muy compleja, simplemente era un papel doblado por la mitad. Lo abrió lentamente, dándole suspenso a su propia historia, y cuando por fin la abrió… ¡Vaya sorpresa la que se llevó!

Era _su_ letra, la había visto tantas, pero tantas, veces, que la reconocería en cualquier lado, no importa donde estuviera. No había duda era la letra del chico, de Kiba, igual de desordenada que siempre y con algunos tachones. Definitivamente esa era la letra de _su_ Kiba. Al terminar con su debate de si la letra era de Kiba, o no, leyó completamente la nota.

_Hinata: _

_Am, pues verás, yo __quería__ quiero arreglar las cosas, ya sabes lo __del beso__ que pasó hace como un mes, y bueno…no se me ocurrió más que hacerte esto. _

_Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser __como antes __normal, ya sabes, tu y yo… ¡Bueno como siempre! Creo que no me explico…bueno…_

_Te traje estas flores—no se para qué, pero bueno—¡ah! Y no me preguntes cómo las metí a tu casa, porque seguro no te voy a decir y…la verdad ni yo sé cómo. _

_Bueno, pues…ya sabes… __Te quiero__…_

_Kiba._

_P.D. Recuerda que yo estoy aquí para lo que sea y bueno…lo que sea. De veras quiero que todo esto se arregle… ¿ves por qué odio la escuela? Bueno…como sea…yo...sabes que te quiero ¿no? Cuídate. _

La chica sonrió al terminar de leer la carta, su amigo podía parecer una piedra conforme a cosas románticas y todo eso—y no es que ella fuera lo máximo—pero, esta vez había puesto algo en la carta que había cautivado la atención de Hinata. Tal vez el echo del "te quiero" subrayado o la intención de Kiba por arreglar las cosas con ella. Agradecía profundamente que su mejor amigo fuera mucho más "valiente" que ella. Si él no hubiera hecho eso tal vez ellos hubieran seguido así por el resto de su vida, con esa tensión escondida detrás de falsas sonrisas. Suspiró y su hambre se dispersó de la nada, tomó el ramo de flores y empezó a subir las escaleras para llevarlo a su habitación.

Ahora era su turno, su turno de hacer algo para Kiba. Para que él también comprendiera que ella ya no aguantaba más con la tensión en el ambiente, en su ambiente.

Dejó el ramo de flores enzima de su cama y tomó una flor blanca, idéntica a la que Kiba le había regalado el día en que toda la situación se complicó. La olió y la fragancia era la misa, la colocó en el florero de su cuarto, que había estado vacío desde hacía unas dos semanas porque la blanca flor se había marchitado.

Se paró frente a la ventana a ver la cuidad ahora activa, 9:30, la cuidad ahora estaba funcionando con naturalidad. Dio un suspiro cansado y se sentó frente a su escritorio, tomó una hoja y un bolígrafo de color negro, tal vez empezando por una carta pequeña hacia su amigo serviría. 10:00. 10:15. 10:40. ¡11:24! ¡Nada! Nada le venía a la cabeza, ni una mísera idea se lo ocurría para escribirle a su amigo. Se lo repetía y se lo repetía… ¡No era su día! ¡Y definitivamente no lo seria! Se rindió por completo y se levantó de su asiento, algo no la dejaba escribir, no la dejaba pensar, no la dejaba inspirarse para poder escribirle algo a su mejor amigo. Él había escrito algo, no de lo más inspirador, pero que reflejaba esa sinceridad pura en sus palabras.

Se tiró sobre su cama por una vez más en el día, once y media y aún no había comido nada. Se levantó de nuevo y bajo con paso lento hasta la cocina, pasando por el ahora vacío comedor con su monótona decoración de siempre. Abrió el refrigerador de golpe y sacó un cartón de leche, se sirvió un poco y agarró un par de galletas de la galletera para remojarlas. Oyó unos pasos acercándose a la cocina indicándole que alguien se aproximaba.

-Hola, Hinata—saludó sospechosamente su primo.

-Ah, hola, Neji—

-Te vi salir en la mañana, ¿a dónde fuiste?—preguntó curioso.

-Pues, en realidad a ningún lado en especial, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire—no era mentira, pero por supuesto que su primo no le creía ni un poco.

-¿Tomar aire?—cuestionó

-Si. No me sentía bien esta mañana así que decidí salir a despejarme un poco—la chica mencionó aquello con total naturalidad mientras remojaba una de sus galletas en el vaso de leche.

-Mmm, ya veo—comentó Neji aún no creyéndole totalmente a Hinata. Ella sabía como ponerlo en jaque y que así dejara de molestar con sus indirectos "no te creo".

-Si, bueno… ¿Y cómo va todo con Ten-Ten?—Eso siempre funcionaba para que su primo se distrajera.

Neji se ¿sonrojo?—wow—inmediatamente después de que el comentario saliera de la boca de la chica. Ese era un tema…especial para Neji, y a Hinata…digamos que le gustaba jugar un poco con su primo.

-¿Y bien?—cuestionó de nuevo—No he podido ver a Ten-Ten, así que no he podido preguntarle—siguió sonriente.

-Pues—carraspeó un segundo—todo va bien, si… Yo…pues si, todo va muy bien—dijo el indiferente.

-Ya veo, bueno…pues hasta luego, Neji—mencionó la chica mientras salía de la cocina con una sonrisa.

-Hmp—

La chica subió una vez más a su habitación, seguramente bajaría de peso con tanto subir y bajar escaleras. Las flores seguían sobre su cama, dándole un aroma especial a la habitación. Ya eran las doce el día y ahora el día estaba pasando muy rápido. ¡Que Dilema! Primero, estaba nerviosa, le dolía el tobillo y el día pasaba a paso tortuga. Ahora, estaba feliz, ¿su tobillo qué?, y el día iba muy rápido. Una contradicción de día, esa era su única conclusión.

***

¿Día lento? ¿O día rápido? Apenas había terminado de desayunar el día había pasado de velocidad lenta como caracol con muy poca prisa a un día muy rápido como…am…un animal rápido con mucha prisa. Pero la velocidad, es ese momento, no le importaba nada lo rápido o lento que pasaba el día. Su mente estaba más bien en lo que _su_ chica pensara de él, de su ramo de flores y…de su carta.

Le había dicho "indirectamente" y dos veces que la quería…entre otras cosas importantes que también había dicho de manera "indirecta"…claro, según él. Pero su pregunta más importante era si Hinata lo había perdonado. Si ella haría algo para que el lo supiera. Obviamente también quería saber si ella…pues si ella también lo 'quería' como él a ella.

¡Ya era la una, por Dios! Y seguía tirando en su cama pensando en qué rayos hacer ese día, ¡y no tenía idea de qué! Todo era abrumador, el echo de estar enamorado de _su mejor amiga_, el echo de que el día pasara muy lento y luego muy rápido, también que hubiera utilizado toda su inteligencia de sábado en unas pocas horas, que hubiera dejado un ramo de flores y una carta. ¡TODO! Todo le afectaba y era simple y sencillamente abrumador.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer el? ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¿Cuántas veces se había hecho esa pregunta en el día? No lo sabía y no lo sabría. Desesperación era lo único que inundaba su mente en esos momentos y no lo negaba para nada, porque hasta una persona que nunca lo hubiera visto en su vida, podía llegar a la conclusión de que él era el chico más desesperado del mundo.

Suspiró por nonagésima vez en el día y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Estaba tirado en su cama, contó hasta diez y volvió suspirar. Era ridículo, todo era ridículo…y bueno no había nada que hacer.

***

Los dos chicos tirados en sus camas suspiraron al mismo tiempo y cerraron los ojos, tal vez, si esperaban un poco el día pasaría rápido, y así…no tendrían que debatirse más por ese día. _Su_ día más largo del mundo.

* * *

***Inteligentud**: Se que está mal escrito, pero piensen ¡Es Kiba!

* * *

Hola!  
Pues, qué puedo decir ahora, no tengo disculpas… u.u No he tenido tiempo para esto, lo siento! T-T La escuela y mi poca inspiración afectan las cosas, pero ahora que estamos de vacaciones, todo irá mejor, lo juro. Aunque juro demasiado pero bueno, este cap es más largo que el anterior ya que mi musa volvió. Pues espero le guste, chao, chao.

**IzUmI-cHaN****: **No te preocupes, a todo el mundo le pasa. ¡El i-pod es taaan útil! Lo sé por experiencia ;) Aquí la conti espero te guste!!  
Slu2 ;)

**Akire**: Muchas gracias por tu review , y de nada, ya sabes por el fic xP

**Laakatoo**: Gracias, que bueno que te guste ;)

**Besty**: ¡México! (¿) :3 Bueno aqui9 la conti. Vaya problema ¿eh? pero ya vez, así es la vida, Los problemas van y vienen como los de Kiba y Hinata. No te preocupes, yo también amo el Sasu~Hina *.* Y, ajam…otras tantas parejas cofcofsasunarucofcof x3 bueno, nos vemos y muchísimas gracias por tu review ;)  
Bye bye ^.^

**Aire:** ¿por qué rayos ya no me sacas en tu historia?

**Yo:** Am, pues bueno no he tenido inspiración como para que hagas algo "especial"

**Aire:** Si, claro como sea ¬¬

**Yo:** x3

¡Enserio espero les guste!  
Bye bye

_**Hasuki~!!  
**__**Aire~!! **_


	8. Quiero decirte que te amo

_**Hola...**_

_**N**__**/A: **_… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Soy realmente patética! Me he tardado tanto en subir la continuación y, la verdad es que casi no me ha gustado nada… La primera razón (entre el millón que hay) es que, el capítulo nunca terminó de gustarme. Lo realicé ¿qué? ¿Algo así como 6 veces? Y esta es la que más gustó de las 6 versiones diferentes que escribí.Quiero dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas (os) las que leen esta otra razón relevante a mi tardanza es que no he tenido tiempo de nada, hacía ya más de un mes que no entraba a Fanfiction y en verdad estoy muy arrepentida por mi dejo por que esto se hace muy largo y no pueden leer, conforme al próximo capítulo, seré sincera, no lo esperen pronto porque se acerca fin de año y me tocan un montón de exámenes anuales (porque soy medio bruta y sólo exenté español ;__;). Prometo que lo pondré cuando las circunstancias me lo permitan, por ahora los dejo leer…

_**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en **__**ésta historia (**__a excepción de_ Llia_ y_ Jake_**) me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. **_

* * *

Quiero decirte que te amo

Se levantó de nuevo con los nervios de punta. Se preguntaba cada día cómo podía sobrevivir con ese nerviosismo que la carcomía, pero sin embargo escondía muy bien entre sus sonrisas.

Domingo. Lunes. Martes. Miércoles. Jueves…

Había pasado casi una semana desde que la chica había recibido la carta de Kiba. Y eso la tenía nerviosa, mucho. Había pasado casi una semana desde lo acontecido. Casi una semana desde que Hinata se amarraba con naturalidad de la cintura de el chico para cuando iban en la moto. Casi una semana desde que las sonrisas y carcajadas eran de verdad, y no había falsedad en ellas. Casi una semana normal, sin tratos fingidos y sonrisas forzosas, casi una semana…como antes.

Pero, como siempre, la felicidad no dura para siempre, y su nueva felicidad no podía durar para toda la vida. Tal vez, eso que podría pasar para arruinar esa nueva felicidad, no fuera tan malo como se podría pensar…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y pronto todos los estudiantes empezarían a salir despavoridos, llenando los pasillos con voces y ruidos. Eso era muy común en la escuela, pero…definitivamente para dos personas en la gigantesca preparatoria de Konoha, eso les asustaba, y es que se debía a una experiencia. Siempre, a la hora de la salida, algo mantenía a esas dos personas con sus 5 sentidos al máximo y con los nervios alborotados.

La campana sonó sorpresivamente sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos. La mayoría de los chicos sumidos en travesías tontas y sin sentido, otros tantos pensando en trivialidades, como que hacer en la tarde. Más chicos pensando en qué tanto diría el profesor que parado frente a ellos abría y cerraba la boca un sin fin de veces sin siquiera ser escuchado. Todos ansiosos por salir, y el momento, por fin había llegado.

Los pasillos se llenaron mágicamente de gente, inundándolos con voces y gritos. Ruidos estruendosos y sin fin de cosas más, eso sólo indicaba que ya era la hora de la salida y que pronto todos estarían en sus casas descansando.

Hinata salió del aula a paso lento, sin preocuparse por ser la última en salir. Cuando por fin los pasillos estaban medio vacíos, logró divisar a su fiel amigo saliendo de su salón a paso lento también. Él se adelantó y guardó sus cosas en su casillero aventándolas y sacando otras tantas mientras papeles y plumas salían volando del cuadrado de metal. Ella se acercó y sonrió con burla, cómo podía sobrevivir su amigo así… Guardó sus cosas con paciencia, no tenía nada de prisa, y, al parecer, su mejor amigo tampoco. Cuando la poca gente a su alrededor se fue, Hinata se dispuso a encaminarse hacia la salida y ahí esperar a su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, un cuerpo la había aprisionado contra la fila de casilleros.

Alzó la vista para observar quién era la persona que la había aprisionado contra los casilleros, y cuando se enfocó con la cara del muchacho… ¡Se dio cuenta de que era Kiba!

El chico la tenía aprisionada, con cada uno de sus brazos en cada lado del cuerpo de Hinata, a la altura de su cabeza. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella y sus respiraciones combinaban, Hinata estaba más que confundida con todo lo que su mejor amigo hacia, no tenía idea de que hacer en un momento como ese. Con su amigo a nada de su cara y sus cuerpos casi pegados.

-¿Qué…que suced-?—la chica no pudo continuar y en cambio, abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos. ¡No! La estaba besando… ¡Kiba la estaba besando a ella! ¡No había nadie alrededor! ¡La escuela estaba vacía! Y, en lo que a ella respectaba… ¡No había fantasmas por ahí! Entonces… ¡Si era Kiba!

-No de nuevo, por favor no—pensó la chica. Hasta que, sin que pasara por su mente, correspondió el beso. Apenas posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, moviendo con sutileza los labios. Y después lo sintió sonreír y se separó de ella.

-K-Kiba—susurró ella, medio espantada.

-Yo…sólo quería comprobar algo, Hinata—

-No puedo creerlo Kiba—volvió a susurrar-¿Comprobar qué?—preguntó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Hinata—dijo el asustado. Todo, de nuevo, se tornaba gris y "malo" par los dos, y el comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.-Yo…yo sólo quería comprobar si tu,…perdóname—y al terminar la frase la abrazó.

-Ya o-olvídalo Kiba—mencionó ella separándose de el-Sólo llévame a casa ¿si?—

-Si—dijo él y se dirigieron a la salida de la preparatoria.

_**Hinata Hyuga**_

Confundida. Así estaba, no podía decir más nada. O a Kiba le gustaba hacerme sufrir, o…o bueno había algún otro significado para lo que me había hecho hacia unas dos horas.

¿Por qué me había besado?

Por Dios, como si yo lo supiera. Esa era la pregunta del millón, y juro que a quien me la respondiera, me le lanzaría a abrazarlo. Pero no había nadie con esa respuesta, sólo Kiba…y yo no lo iba a preguntar.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que recibí la carta de Kiba, según él quería arreglar las cosas y que todo fuera como antes… Y, había funcionado por más de media semana…hasta hoy.

No sabía lo que Kiba quería comprobar dándome ese beso, pero lo que sabía era que ahora había vuelto a caer en esa duda y ese enamoramiento sin salida. Yo podía formular una y mil formas de respuestas en mi mente a lo que Kiba quería comprobar con eso. Pero estaba segura de que mi más esperada "opción", no era la correcta. Tenía la—cruel—esperanza de que, tal vez, Kiba me hubiera besado porque también estaba enamorado de mi—o por lo menos le gustaba—como yo de él. Pero para mí…esa opción estaba descartada.

Yo no estaba lista para el rechazo—no de nuevo—y la verdad era que yo quería dejar todo pasar y seguir por donde la corriente me llevara. Aunque eso, sonara un poco trágico…

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

-¡Idiota!—grité— ¡Soy un estúpido!—

¡Agh! Me odiaba, estaba seguro de que ella me odiaría por el resto de sus días. El punto era que yo no pensaba, que mi cerebro se había atrofiado por alguna causa.

¿Por qué la había besado? ¡Ja! Como si no lo supiera… Era obvio que yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero me estaba engañando, haciendo como si yo no supiera nada.

"Comprobar algo", sí claro, y yo vuelo… ¡Por Dios! Si comprobar algo se refería a que Hinata me correspondiera el beso… ¡Entonces todo había salido a la perfección!

Pero yo sabía que nada había salido a la perfección porque, aunque Hinata me correspondiera el beso, estaba enojada conmigo…o por lo menos muy confundida.

Yo la entendía, ¡por Dios que sí!, si yo fuera mujer y el chico que me gusta me besara (aunque en realidad no sabía si yo le gustaba)…la verdad no se que haría, no tengo idea de cómo funciona esa mente retorcida y extraña que tienen las mujeres.

-¡Que desastre!—grité de nuevo.

Necesitaba pensar en mis acciones antes de hacerlas, tomar aire, contar hasta 10 antes de actuar estúpidamente. No sabía como estaría Hinata en estos momentos, si estaría enojada conmigo o simplemente confundida, tal vez no me quería volver a ver en la vida. Pero yo no lo sabía y no se lo iba a preguntar.

Lo único que deseaba con ese beso era que Hinata se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, que me abrazara y me dijera "Kiba te amo" o algo por el estilo—sin tantas cursilerías, claro—. Pero obviamente mi estupidez entró primero, y lo empeoró todo… "Quería comprobar algo" Si, claro. Con ese comentario se podían sacar tantas conclusiones, comprobar qué. ¿Qué era un galán irresistible? ¿Qué todas caían a mis píes? ¿Qué a mi me encantaba Hinata? ¿¡Qué!

No tenía sentido hacerme todas esas preguntas, no tenía sentido y nunca lo tendría, siempre que algo "raro" pasaba, comenzaba con un sin fin de cuestiones que no tenían respuesta alguna. Siempre giraba en círculos sin llegar a ningún lugar, y era desesperante.

-Es suficiente para mi—dije, y mi comentario que quedó flotando en aire— ¡Me rindo!—grité por último antes de tomar mi chaqueta y salir de mi casa.

Me subí en mi tan característica motocicleta y emprendí camino hacia la casa de Hinata. No iba a permitirlo, no de nuevo, no iba a dejar que todo "fluyera", esta vez yo iba a intervenir, porque eso de que las cosas "fluyan" entre Hinata y yo, no servía.

Acelerando a todo lo que daba el motor de la máquina, apresuré el paso hacia la casa de Hinata. Iba a disculparme, a decir que era un tonto, y lo más importante, a declararme.

_**Hinata Hyuga**_

Confusión.

Eso era lo que podía definirme en ese momento. Sólo una palabra, nada más, nada menos.

Y es que en verdad estaba confundida, no sabía nada. No sabía que había pasado exactamente, sólo recordaba que segundos después de que Kiba se había separado de mi, la confusión me inundó, sin dejar ningún espacio libre para ninguna otra emoción.

Un revoltijo de ideas y pensamientos envolvían mi cabeza causándome algo peor que la confusión. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar y asimilar bien las cosas.

Para mí, las cosas habían quedado arregladas después de recibir esa carta por parte de Kiba, y la verdad, no es que yo quisiera que las cosas fueran como "antes". Quería que Kiba y yo fuéramos…algo…diferente a lo que éramos.

Yo la verdad, no sabía como seguirían las cosas entre mi mejor amigo y yo. Yo quería a Kiba demasiado, y con todo lo que había pasado ese día, había nacido una pequeña, casi imperceptible, esperanza en mi…

Y eso, no era del todo bueno. Porque si las cosas no salían como yo pensaba, de nuevo me abrumaría tanto, que nada podría levantarme, no de nuevo…

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

Podía divisar la casa de Hinata desde donde estaba, no faltaba mucho por llegar y en mi cabeza ideaba planes para disculparme. Algún día terminaría diciéndole a Hinata lo que sentía por ella, y no iba a esperar a que fuera demasiado tarde, no iba a esperar a que se fuera de mi lado para que yo fuera y le confesara lo que sentía. No, lo iba a hacer ahora, en ese momento, en el momento en que yo pisara la casa de Hinata iba a empezara a hablar. Comenzaría con una disculpa; una más de todas las que le había dedicado a Hinata, y después se lo diría. Le diría todo. Desde mis planes cuando apenas todo había comenzado, hasta ese momento.

Frené en la puerta de la casa de Hinata, como cuando iba a recogerla y dejarla, como un día normal, aunque no lo fuera. Apegué la moto y me dirigí a la puerta principal, aclare mi garganta y metí la manos en mi cabello en señal de desesperación, cuando por fin de me decidí, toqué la puerta…

_**Hinata Hyuga**_

Por un momento, sentí algo raro, no sabía que era, era algo así como un buen presentimiento, pero no lo sabía. Quería descansar, asimilar todas las cosas que me habían pasado en los últimos dos meses, descubrir esa respuesta al por qué Kiba me había besado.

¿Qué quería comprobar? No lo sabía.

Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que, por ese beso, me había enamorado más mi mejor amigo. ¡Por Dios! ¡Mi mejor amigo!

¡Que insoportable era mi vida!

Me recosté en uno de los sillones de la sala de mi casa, con la vista hacia arriba, mientras me tranquilizaba un poco. Necesitaba aire, respirar un poco, desconectarme del mundo por unos segundos y volver a empezar. Necesitaba descansar.

De repente, algo me sacó de mis cavilaciones, alguien tocaba la puerta. Me levanté con pesadez del sillón y peiné un poco mi cabello. Me dirigí a la puerta y de nuevo se volvió a oír el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

-Ya voy—dije.

Abrí la puerta, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía ser, era imposible. Era él.

¿Por qué él estaba aquí?

La sensación de buen presentimiento en mi pecho creció y traté de sonreír un poco, al cabo de unos segundos lo dejé entrar.

-Pasa—mencioné.

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

-Ya voy—Oí que decían desde adentro, era su voz.

Me quedé parado frente a la puerta un segundo, esperando a que ella abriera. Quería decirle todo ya, sin rodeos sin nada que me impidiera confesármele, pero cuando abrió la puerta, me quedé en blanco, todo pensamiento se borro de mi mente.

Ella me miró con una cara de confusión inmensa, y al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, me dejo pasar.

-Pasa—dijo y yo entré a la residencia Hyuga por una vez más en mi corta vida.

Hinata y yo nos sentamos uno frente al otro en su amplia sala. Estaba congelado y absolutamente nada venía a mi mente.

Tartamudeé un par de veces, tratando de articular alguna palabra, algo que pudiera justificarme por mi estúpida acción, pero absolutamente nada venía a mi mente. Un montón de ideas se acoplaron una tras la otra, trayéndome recuerdos y borrando otros, recordándome ideas que anteriormente había pensado y pensamientos desechados tiempo atrás. Todo en menos de un segundo.

Clavé mi vista en el suelo y apreté mis puños con fuera clavándome las uñas en las palmas de mis manos sintiendo un leve dolor. Gruñí por lo bajo desesperado y una vez más alcé un poco la vista para ver a Hinata.

Ella, al verme, bajo la cabeza negando, y clavando sus ojos en el suelo mientras susurraba algo que no pude oír.

-Hi-Hinata, ¿dijiste algo?—pregunté aclarándome la garganta.

-¿Qu-Qué haces aquí Ki-Kiba?—preguntó suave, como era ella. No me estaba insultando ni recriminando, era un pregunta sincera y yo, sin pensarlo, sonreí un poco al pensar en eso.

-Yo…quería—susurré pero las palabras aún no salían de mi boca. Aspiré el aire a mí alrededor y el olor de Hinata llegó a mis fosas nasales. Suspiré, tenía que decírselo ya. Sin rodeos, ni preguntas, ni tartamudeos.

-Vengo a hablar contigo Hinata, por eso estoy aquí—dije más firme de lo que hubiera querido.

-Entonces…y-yo, te es-escucho—me dijo. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y lo sabía porque ella sólo tartamudeaba cuando estaba realmente nerviosa. Cuando era pequeña, ella hablaba tartamudeando, pero lo fue dejando con el paso de los años, y ahora sólo lo hacia cuando estaba realmente nerviosa.

-La verdad es que… ¡Ay por Dios! ¿¡A quién quiero engañar!—Exclamé frustrado —Yo vine para pedirte una disculpa, por lo que pasó esta tarde, para decirte que fui un estúpido al decirte que "quería comprobar algo" porque la verdad es que si quería comprobar algo, pero no sé si es lo que tu crees. Para decirte que nunca volverá a pasar y que…que me disculpes que no fue mi… bueno si fue mi intención pero no de esa manera y que…que lo hice porque hace un tiempo descubrí que…que—mencioné y lo último lo dije en un susurro.

-K-Kiba—susurró— ¿Viniste hasta acá para di-disculparte conmigo?—me preguntó.

-Sí—contesté—y también para…—pero no pude continuar.

-Gracias—me dije ella sonriente acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué?—pregunté confundido.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriente—Nada—susurró.

Tragué en seco y la mire a los ojos.

-Kiba. —empezó a hablar—No tenías que venir, no era necesario, bueno tal vez si un poco pero…pero no importa, bueno si, pero no. Y, bueno, no importa lo que pasó con lo del b…con lo de ésta tarde y, no tenías que venir a disculparte, seguramente esto se arreglaría, pero…bueno…gracias—me dijo.

-Si tenía que venir a disculparme—dije serio.

-¿Eh?—cuestionó ella sorprendida.

-Tenía que venir a disculparme, porque quería saber si estabas enojada, si estabas triste, si no me querías volver a ver, porque quería saber si me odiabas, porque…porque yo quería…quería decirte que—estaba a punto de continuar, pero me trabé en el final ¿Qué tal si ella me rechazaba? ¿Qué me iba a pasar a mí? ¿Qué haría? Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para cuestionamientos del futuro, en eso pensaría después, ahora tenía que continuar.

-¿De-Decirme qué?—preguntó.

-Ah—suspiré y me dejé caer al sillón del cual me había levantado minutos atrás—decirte que…que me enamoré de ti, Hinata—dije por fin.

* * *

**IzUmI-cHaN:**¡Waaaaaaaa!Hola! Ah~ Lamento muuuuuucho la tardanza, ¡en serio!  
Espero te guste éste capítulo, pronto será el final, y… ¡vamos! Tenía que adelantar un poco las cosas para que no se quedaran en un mismo lugar. En este cap Kiba si escribe con buena ortografía (: Pronto se darán cuenta que son el uno para el otro no te preocupes (:  
Nos vemos, muchos saludos!  
¡Cuídate! Tq~

**Laakatoo****: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te gustó. Gracias por el cumplido xD  
Lo de shampoo, bueno también puede ser champú xD En dado caso shampoo sería la de Ranma ½ xD Pero también se puede así, la próxima vez que escriba sobre el jabón que te pones en la cabeza xP pondré shampoo xD  
¡Saludos!

**Vero-vero-chan: **¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡Hola! Que gusto que puedas seguir leyendo el fic (: Me da muchísima alegría que te gusta, y gracias por dejar review xD Bueno gracias por tu opinión del fic y todo eso, en verdad te lo agradezco, :gracias: :gracias: xD  
Si bueno en el cap 4, aún no tenía demasiada imaginación (tampoco es que ahora la tenga) y entonces la frase salió de un parte recóndita de mi cerebro, me bueno que te gustó xD

En el cap 5: Con la frase, decidí que era un buen capítulo para ponerla, ya sabes, nosotros los adolescentes nos complicamos la vida taaaaanto~

Cap 6: OwO yo también adoro las galletas de chocolates, si fueran personas que casaría con ellas….bueno no xDEl chiste… Si vieras que cuando me lo contaron me reí tanto O.o. Es que, ya sabes, soy una de esas personas de lenta reacción entonces le entendí mucho tiempo después y me empecé a reír. Pobre osito~ ;__________;

Cap 7: Ya sabes Neji es muy Neji… y se bien con Tenten xD  
Si carta, nota o lo que fue, lo sé fue linda xD

Espero te guste este cap y sigas leyendo (:  
¡Saludos!

* * *

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza y espero me perdonen una vez más.___.

¡Muchísimos saludos y agradecimientos a todos los que leen mi fic!

Hasuki :3


	9. Nosotros

_Acabo de salir de una cueva, lo sé.  
La disculpa más grande del mundo a todos.  
Dejo de interrumpir. Disfruten..._

* * *

_.  
Nosotros._

.

Silencio. Eso era lo que reinaba la habitación, el más puro silencio.

Kiba bajó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en el suelo de madera de la gran sala de la casa de Hinata. Nadie decía nada, y Kiba estaba tomando el silencio, como un negación, como un rechazo, como un "no".

El chico se levantó del sillón en donde antes se había recostado y sin decir palabra alguna se aproximó a la puerta.

-Tal vez… si debí haber pensado lo que pasaría antes—dijo en voz baja, diciéndolo para él mismo.

Tomó con fuerza la perilla de la puerta principal y la apretó más mientras su mano temblaba. El estaba temblando, temblando de dolor, de decepción, de enojo…

Soltó la perilla y dejó caer su mano junto a su cuerpo, recargó su cabeza en puerta de madera y puso su mano en su rostro cubriéndolo. Tenía ganas de gritar y llorar hasta quedarse sin voz, pero no lo haría, no en ese momento, no en ese lugar, no frente a ella…

Hinata, sentada en el sillón de su sala, estaba anonada. Nada y todo pasaba por su mente.

Suspiró y por un segundo volvió a la realidad, abriendo los ojos como platos, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban al darse cuenta de lo que Kiba le acababa de decir, de la magnitud e importancia de las palabras provenientes de su amigo-no-poco-impulsivo.

La chica alzó la vista a donde se suponía que su amigo debía estar, pero el pánico la invadió al darse cuenta de que su amigo no estaba más en la sala, ahogó un grito de desesperación y giró frenéticamente su cabeza a todos los lados que le eran posibles, hasta que sus ojos pudieron enfocar al chico que tenía su frente apoyada en la puerta con una de sus grandes manos tapando su rostro.

Se levantó de golpe del sillón y, en silencio, se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, su mejor amigo ¡por el amor de Dios!  
Con cuidado y muy silenciosamente, caminó hasta donde se encontraba Kiba absorto en sus pensamientos.

El chico no se inmutó que la chica a la que le acababa de decir algo con suma carga, se acercaba a él, a paso lento y en silencio.

Hinata, con los nervios de punta, terminó parada justo a espadas del chico, con la respiración entre cortada, y frotando sus manos.

-Debí haberlo pensado antes, maldita sea—volvió a susurrar el chico con los dientes apretados conteniendo sus lágrimas. Azotó su frente contra la puerta de madera con mas fuerza de la necesaria, y entro todo eso, sólo pudo ahogar otro gemido de dolor.

Hinata, dio un saltó por el susto de golpe, pero aún así, Kiba no se dio cuenta de que la delgada chica se encontraba tras de el.

-Kiba—dijo en ella en un débil susurro casi inaudible. Su voz estaba ahogada y no podía pensar con claridad. Kiba, escuchando la débil voz de la chica llamándolo, ladeo un poco su cara, y miró de reojo a la chica que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

El chico soltó un suspiro derrotado y se dio la vuelta por completo, recargándose en la puerta y deslizándose hacia abajo para caer sentando en el suelo.

Hinata lo imitó quedando de rodillas frente a el, aún con la mirada perdida, como si observara cada detalle del blanco suelo.

-Kiba yo—empezó ella, pero fue cortada inmediatamente por Kiba.

-No te…te preocupes Hinata—dijo con voz quebrada—No debí haberte dicho que te…amo tan de golpe—sonrió un poco—No te culpo, existía la posibilidad de que me dijeras que no de todas formas, y yo tenía que haberla considerado—mencionó el mirando hacia cualquier lado que no fuera la chica.

-Kiba…yo…es que…no, sí—Hinata empezó a tartamudear y los tonos de rojo empezaron a subir por su cara, empezando por un rosa pálido, y casi terminando en un rojo tomate.

Hinata tenía algo en mente, pero era arriesgado, muy arriesgado. No sabía si sería lo correcto en ese momento, no sabía si confundiría a Kiba, y no sabía si tenía el valor suficiente como para decirle al chico que ella también lo amaba, y que lo había descubierto tiempo después de aquel beso accidentado.

Al final, se había decidido, lo haría y no importaría lo que sucediera después, tenía que actuar, decir algo, o por lo menos moverse antes de que Kiba se hartara y diera por hecho que ella lo estaba rechazando.

-Kiba—llamó de nuevo la chica.

-¿Si?—contestó el mirándola.

-Hum—musitó ella, y con su mirada clavada en el suelo se fue acercando cada vez un poco más a Kiba. El chico no se movió y solo recargó su cabeza en la puerta y cerró sus ojos cansados.

Hinata subió la vista hacia su amigo y fue cuando lo vio con los ojos cerrados, recargado en la pared, sumido en él mismo. En ese momento su ser decidió que era el instante perfecto para hacerlo, para hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Con la cara totalmente roja y los nervios de punta se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros del rostro de Kiba sin que el lo notara. Se acercó un poco más y fue cuando ella cerró los ojos y con sutileza colocó sus manos en cada una de las mejillas de Kiba. Se acercó un poco más y con la delicadeza propia de ella, posó sus labios suaves sobre los del chico, tratando de transmitir con aquel beso todo lo que no le era posible expresar con palabras.

Kiba abrió los ojos de golpe observando el rostro blanco de Hinata en frente del suyo y lo peor de todo, con sus labios pegados a los de ella. Se inmovilizó unos segundos, quedándose completamente congelado y pensando en la situación, hasta que por fin se había dejado llevar.

Con suavidad, Kiba estiró sus brazos hasta posarlos sobre la delgada cintura de Hinata, tratando de acercarla a él lo más posible. Tratando de sentirla hasta en el último centímetro de su cuerpo.

La falta de aire se hizo presente entre los labios furiosos de los dos chicos, y sin más remedio, tuvieron que separarse.

-Hi-Hinata—susurró el.

-Kiba, yo…yo…yo—empezó a decir con dificultad.

El chico soltó una carcajada antes de que Hinata terminara de hablar, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la miró directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa enorme.

Kiba atrajo a Hinata hacia a él aún más. Enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de ella, aspirando el dulce aroma de la chica.

-Te amo—susurró él mientras besaba le mejilla izquierda.-Te amo—susurró de nuevo, llenando de suaves besos la mandíbula de Hinata.

-Te amo—dijo una vez más, besando con ternura la comisura de los labios de ella.-No tienes idea de cuánto. —mencionó, esta vez besando los labios de Hinata con más fuerza de la esperada. Pasando de un beso dulce a un beso hambriento, furioso, cargado de sentimientos inexplicables para el chico, que prácticamente tenía el corazón en las manos.

Al separarse, Hinata miró directo a los ojos de Kiba, dedicándole una sonrisa hermosa, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y suspira en su oído palabras de amor.

-También te amo—suspiró ella en el oído del chico.

En un simple movimiento, Kiba levantó a Hinata del suelo y la tomó entre sus brazos para lo que pareció un abrazo eterno.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala una vez más, esta vez sentado uno al lado de otro.

-Eres mi novia—susurró Kiba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras jugaba con los cabellos de Hinata. –Eres mi novia—dijo una vez más alzando la voz.

-¡Eres mi novia!—gritó. -¡Por Dios, Hinata! ¡Eres mi novia! ¡Eres _mía_!—gritó Kiba mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro y Hinata reía. –Eres mía—susurró en el cuello de la chica. –Te amo—suspiró. Mientras posaba un beso en la mejilla de ella.

-Eres mío—Dijo ella con expresión serio mientras miraba directamente los ojos marrón del chico.  
-Eres mi novio—gritó. –¡Mío, mío, mío, mío!—gritó de nuevo Hinata, al mismo tiempo que el cuarto se llenaba de risas por parte del chico y segundos después de su propias carcajadas.

-Tuyo—anunció el serio. –¡Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo, tuyo! ¡Todo tuyo!— Kiba volvió a las risas, pero un beso pequeño en sus labios lo interrumpió a media carcajada.

-Tuya—dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Sabes?—preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?—

-¡No puedo esperar por contarle todo esto a Akamaru!—exclamó emocionado en hombre mitad perro. –¡Ni a mi moto! No van a creer que el plan funcionó después de todo—dijo Kiba, mientras ordenaba ideas en su cabeza para poder contar una historia coherente y con alguna que otra alteración sin importancia. Omitiendo alguna partes también, claro está…

-Kiba…—habló Hinata con una expresión rara en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?—dijo él con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Le hablas a tu moto...?—preguntó Hinata, mientras veía como su mejor amigo—su novio—reía de forma nerviosa.

-Es una larga historia, Nata-chan—comenzó el mientras risas nerviosas escapaban de sus labios.

.

* * *

_.  
Epílogo  
._

A pesar de que lo repasaba una y otra vez en su mente le resultaba imposible unir todas las ideas de una forma coherente.  
Le resultaba imposible creer que de un beso accidentado en un pasillo de la odiosa escuela, ahora este aquí, recostado a lado de su mejor amiga por Dios santo. Su mejor amiga, su novia, _su esposa…_

Aún así, a pesar de que los acontecimientos del pasado no hicieran sentido en su cabeza, sus recuerdos estaban ahí, una detrás del otro, formando una historia un poco rara y retorcida, pero suya al final. La historia de él y de Hinata.

Y al final, entre recuerdos de agujetas, motos y galletas de chocolate, Kiba jugueteó un poco con el cabello de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos mientras ella soltaba risas de vez en vez y rozaba con las puntas de sus dedos hasta el último centímetro de la piel del chico.

Kiba colocó un enésimo besó en los labios rojos e hinchados de Hinata, saboreando _una vez más _el dulce sabor de su piel, y entre pequeñas y grandes caricias, entre suspiros y palabras perdidas, Kiba comenzó a hacerle el amor a Hinata por segunda vez en la noche.

* * *

**.  
_Yo~_**  
_Está bien, después de 150 años por fin he decidido darle un final digno a esta historia..._  
_Yo sé que es un final muy abrupto y que (si la historia hubiera seguido como originalmente la planeé y no me hubiera ido en un hiatus interminable) nadie se esperaba._  
_Pero le he decidido así por causas de fuerza mayor ajenas a mi, y eso es la escuela y el mundo de cosas que se me han venido arriba._  
_La termino aquí para que no vuelva a dejar esta historia en una laguna abandonada._  
_Gracias a todos y mil perdones. Una lista infinita de perdones._  
_**A**ham..._  
_Aún así estoy dispuesta a hacer un lemmon de estos dos, por si a alguien se le ofrece, ya que esa sección está un poco abandonada en cuando fics en español se refiere._

_Mucho amor, de mi parte y de Aire._  
_HasukA._


End file.
